Snow Butterfly
by Heartlessyouji
Summary: What if Allen had a sister, but didn't tell anyone until he met her once again after three years of being apart? *undergoing some editing before official new chapters are put up*
1. Filled With Sorrow

First Snowfall- Filled with Sorrow

The cold gray sky slowly let down big, fluffy flakes of snow onto the earth as a long, black hair fifteen year old girl wearing a black winter coat and pants sat against a cross shaped grave. Her head was tilted downwards as she held a white decorative hair tie that had two strings coming down from it with snowflake shapes at the ends while a big decorative, grayish-white butterfly on top of it within her frost bitten hands. She looked like she wasn't even alive, she acted more like she was dead. A black sheathed sword laid next to her in the already snow covered ground that was dusted off every once in a while by the girl as a way saying that the girl was in fact alive still, but for how long?

"Excuse me, miss, but are you alright?" a deep yet gentle sounding voice asked, causing the girl to slowly lift her head up to see a grey hair man with glasses kneeling in front of her.

The girl looked at the man with her dull pale red colored eyes while the man stared at the pentacle marking above her right eye as it trailed down to her cheek. Other than that, the girl looked like she had been in a fight or two as a few bruises and a couple of dry blood spots covered most of her face while watery blood like trails starting from her eyes and moving down covered the rest.

"Mind telling me your name, miss?" the man asked with a smile on his face that made the girl widen her eyes some.

It took her a moment or two before she finally spoke since the strange man's arrival. Her voice was soft but had an edge to it as well.

"Yuki-Daicho…Walker…" the girl, Yuki-Daicho, said slowly.

"Mind if I call you "Yuki"?" the man asked.

"No…" Yuki said.

"What are you doing out here for, in this cold weather?" the man asked as he looked around the area some.

"…name…" Yuki said, ignoring the man's question.

"Excuse me?" the man asked with a soft smile as he looked towards Yuki.

"Your…name…what is…your name?" Yuki asked as she rested her free hand on the sword next to her after dusting the snow off of it.

"Oh! Where are my manners?" the man said as he scratched the back of his head some. "My name is Froi Tiedoll. I am an Exorcist that's of a General class one."

Yuki's eyes grew wide as an expression of shock and some other unknown emotion shined brightly on her bruised up face. Tears started to run down the pre-made path once again as her eyes returned to the way they were.

"Please…" Yuki said pleadingly as Tiedoll looked at her kindly. "…let…me see…Allen…"

"Is "Allen" a friend of yours?" Tiedoll asked but was once again ignored.

"I want to…see Allen…I have…Innocence…too…" Yuki continued as she tightly gripped her sword.

"I can tell," Tiedoll said as he put a hand on Yuki's cold shoulder, "Did this "Allen" person have Innocence too?"

For once since he met the girl, Yuki nodded her head to the question slowly.

"In his…arm…there was…Innocence…" Yuki said.

"Did another general come and get him?" Tiedoll asked.

Yuki nodded her head once again, but said nothing afterwards. Tiedoll slowly rose to his feet while helping Yuki to hers as well.

"We're not that far from the Black Order Headquarters, we might as well pay them a visit." Tiedoll said as he looked off into the distance before looking towards Yuki. "Don't you agree?"

Yuki merely nodded her head and was gently pulled along by General Tiedoll out of the graveyard with her sword and butterfly hair tie in hand. Before they fully left the cemetery, Yuki took one last look at the grave that she had sat at for so long as more tears fell down the beaten path once more. On the gravestone, it had the name of the person she thought of as a father and family: "Mana Walker".


	2. Recovery

Second Snowfall-Recovery

As snow began to fall outside of the Black Order Headquarters, fast walking steps could be heard through out the building as three Exorcists quickly "walked" towards the infirmary where they had heard that General Tiedoll was at the moment since returning to Headquarters with a new Exorcist with him that was injured.

"Hurry up, or I'm leaving your sorry butts behind!" one Exorcist, a sixteen year old looking male, exclaimed as he walked ahead of the other two while looking back at them.

"There's no need to hurry, Daisya, Master will more likely still be there if we took our time." Another Exorcist, a tall dark skin man that appeared to be in his late twenties, said as he walked at a slower pace than his comrade, Daisya Barry.

"Noise is right, Daisya. He's far to concern with that new Exorcist to even take off again." The third Exorcist, a long dark high ponytail style hair boy said as he walked at a slower pace than his two comrades.

"I know, but I also want to see this new Exorcist too!" Daisya exclaimed as he quickly turned a corner and quickly opened a door that reveled an infirmary with General Tiedoll sitting near one of the many beds that was closer to the window.

"Master Tiedoll." All three Exorcists exclaimed as they quickly walked down the aisle towards their master who slowly turned his head towards them and gave them all a smile.

"Daisya, Noise, Yu-kun, how have you been?" Tiedoll asked as the three exorcists stood around him.

"We're doing fine." The dark hair boy, Yu Kanda, said as he crossed his arms in annoyance for his master using his first name instead of his last.

"So where's this new Exorcist that you brought with you, old man?" Daisya said excitedly as he looked towards his master with an excited look on his face.

"Well, why don't you look in front of you?" Tiedoll said as he returned his direction towards the bed in next to him.

This made Daisya puzzled for a moment or two before he looked towards the bed, along with his comrades, to see a long black hair girl wearing a gray T-shirt that reveled her bandaged arms, hands and neck as she sketched a picture onto a sketch book.

"What's with the bandages, old man?" Daisya asked as he whispered into Tiedoll's ear.

"She had a case of frost bite." Tiedoll said making the girl look towards him, reveling pale red eyes and a pentacle above her right eye that trailed down to her cheek. Tiedoll noticed her staring and looked towards her with a soft smile on his face. "Are you done?"

The girl looked towards her drawing then looked back at him while giving him a nod and pushing the sketch book towards him. Tiedoll took it and looked at the picture, along with his pupils. The picture contained a man wearing a top hat and cape, next to him was a girl that looked identical to the girl that was now lying in the infirmary but her hair was put up in a ponytail. In the girl's arms, was a short hair boy that looked scared and clung onto the girl for dear life.

"Might I ask who these people are?" Yu asked as he looked towards the artist of the drawing.

"…name?" the girl asked as she looked towards Yu.

"What?" Yu asked as he slightly glared at the girl.

"Your name…what is it?" the girl said sternly as she looked at Yu emotionlessly.

"Oh, forgive me; I forgot to introduce my former pupils." Tiedoll said as he gently set the sketch book down on the bed and pointed towards each person while saying, "This is Kanda Yu-kun, Noise Marie, and Daisya Barry."

"Nice…to meet you." The girl said as she looked at all three of them.

"So, what's your name?" Daisya asked with a cheeky grin.

"Yuki-Daicho…Walker." Yuki-Daicho said.

"You wouldn't happen to mind if I call you Yuki, would you?" Daisya asked with a worried look on his face.

"No…" Yuki said sternly.

"So, who are these kind looking people in your picture, Yuki-chan?" Tiedoll asked as he once again picked up the sketch book and handed it to Yuki.

Yuki gently took the sketch book from Tiedoll and sat it on her lap. "Mana Walker…papa…" Yuki said as she pointed towards the man in the top hat and cape.

"So he's your father?" Tiedoll asked as he looked at the drawing.

"Adoptive…" Yuki corrected him, she then pointed towards the girl, "Yuki-Daicho…Walker…" and then the boy, "Allen…Walker…younger brother…also adoptive…"

"Is Allen the one you were talking about when we first met?" Tiedoll asked as he looked towards Yuki.

Yuki nodded her head as the door to the infirmary opened up to revel a Chinese looking man with a white beret on top of his dark colored hair. Within his hand was a black sheathed sword that looked a lot like Yuki's.

"Kanda, this is a surprise." The man said jokingly as he walked over Yuki's bed. "You usually don't visit anyone in infirmary, no matter who they are."

"Shut up Komui, I just came here all because these two happen to drag me here." Kanda said as he looked away from the group.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. Yuki-chan won't bite, so why don't all of you sit closer to her." Komui said happily as he gently pushed the three Exorcists towards the bed some.

"Yuki-chan said that she was Closter phobic." Tiedoll said with a grin while Yuki pulled her legs closer to her chest.

"Well, she doesn't have to worry about that." Komui said as he walked over to the other side of Yuki's bedside. "I just came here to give Yuki-chan back her sword; it appears it does have Innocence within it." Komui continued as handed Yuki her sword as he adjusted his glasses.

"Great, another sword user, just what we needed around here." Daisya said sarcastically as he stood closer to Tiedoll.

"What was that?" Yu said angrily as he glared at Daisya.

"Nothing!" Daisya said defensively while sweating a little.

"Well, I'd better take my leave for now." Tiedoll said as he picked up the sketch and tore out Yuki's picture from it.

"Why is that master?" Noise asked while Tiedoll carefully put Yuki's sketch on the nightstand next to her bed.

"It appears that Yuki-chan's asleep." Tiedoll said as he pointed towards Yuki.

Everyone turned to look at Yuki, only to find her holding her sword against her chest while her eyes were closed as she laid her head back on the pillows.

"Aw, man! And I wanted to ask her questions too!" Daisya whined as he slumped a little.


	3. Reunion

Third Snowfall-Reunion

Yuki's time at the order flew rather slowly as she spent most of her time in the infirmary due to her having a weak immune system and staying outside in all weather. Before she knew it, it had been three years since her younger brother, Allen, was taken away from her by a red messy hair man who she deemed to be a womanizing, alcoholic demon straight from hell itself that apparently hated the Millennium Earl more than the mere thought of being Exorcist to even be one of a General class. She hated that man to the point where she either heard his name, see him or even thought of him, she would unsheathed her sword and cut anything or anyone that happened to in front of her and her fearful sword.

Yuki sat on her bed within her own room as she stared longingly at the window for her younger brother to come "home". However, her thoughts were interrupted by loud crashing and someone screaming her name for some reason.

"It's heading towards Yuki's room!" someone yelled as Yuki got up with her sword in her hand and walked over to her door.

"Reever…?" Yuki said questionable as she reached for the doorknob but stood still as another familiar voice that she hadn't heard in years yelled.

"Yuki? As in Yuki-Daicho Walker?" the said voice yelled in panic.

"You know her?" Reever asked as the crashing sounds continued.

"Big sister Yuki, help me!" the familiar voice yelled with desperation that made Yuki quickly open her door and ran out into the long hallway.

A blur of white clouded her vision for a moment or two before she saw a white hair teenager with the same pentacle scar as her but was on his left eye hugging onto her for dear life. Yuki's eyes widen as she instantly remember who this person was and what they meant to her.

"Big sister Yuki, please help me! Komui made a robot and it's after me now!" the white hair boy exclaimed with panic in his voice as he pointed towards the giant robot that was fast approaching them.

Yuki's surprised expression slowly turned into a dark death promising glare as she slowly looked up at the giant robot as it made it's way to them. She gently yet firmly pushed the white hair boy away from her and slowly walked in front of him as he closely walked behind her. When the robot stopped in front of her, Yuki slowly pulled out her sword as the robot looked down at her. Yuki drew her sword back and ran as fast as she could towards the thing, slicing it in half. The top half of the robot fell over the railing of the hall and into the dark depths below. Yuki made a horizontal slash with her sword that made the kanji for one appear in red as a giant cat's paw appeared out of nowhere behind the white hair boy and smacked the rest of the robot to join its other half.

There was a moment of silence as the cat paw disappeared as Yuki sheathed her sword. The white hair boy was the first to move as he walked over to Yuki with a kind, happy smile on his face but was quickly replaced with an expression of shock and surprise.

"Yuki why in the world didn't you tell me that you were going to be an Exorcist too!" the white hair boy exclaimed as he stood behind Yuki.

Yuki slowly turned her head towards the boy as an expression of relief covered her face as she smiled sweetly to the boy. This boy was the one person that she had been longing to see again and the reason for becoming an Exorcist in the first place.

"You were gone when I finally decided to become one too, Allen." Yuki said smugly while leaving everyone but Allen in shock to being there to hear her very first sentence without pausing after a word or two.

Allen looked at her with an expression of relief and happiness as tears started to fall from his eyes.

"I missed you so much big sister Yuki~!" Allen exclaimed as he cried while giving Yuki a tackling hug, "You've gotten taller too, no fair~!"

"I missed you too, Allen." Yuki said softly as she gave a gentle bear hug as she rested her chin on the top of his head.

"Allen, why didn't you tell me you had an older sister?" Komui asked as he appeared next to them.

Yuki quickly let go of Allen and redrew her sword, pointing it at Komui's neck while giving him a death promising glare that would even be a match to Kanda's.

"You are going to tell me _every single **detail**_ about how this whole thing started and ended with that stupid looking robot chasing down my sweet adorable innocent younger brother, Komui." Yuki growled while bringing her blade closer and closer to Komui's neck.

"Um, sister, you don't have to kill Komui. Lenalee will take care of him, so let's go to the cafeteria and gets some food, kay?" Allen said weakly as he tugged on Yuki's yellowish white sleeve of her sweater.

Yuki slowly pulled her sword away from Komui's throat and sheathed it before grabbing Allen's wrist gently but firmly and started walking towards the cafeteria.

"So, Allen, what are you hungry for?" Yuki asked as she looked towards Allen with a smile on her face.

Allen thought for a moment or two before he started naming off various types of foods to Yuki who merely smiled and nodded her head to every single as the two walked off down a corridor, leaving Komui cowering in fear.


	4. Dominate

Fourth Snowfall-Dominate

After an hour or so of being reunited with her younger brother, Yuki had already made mental lists of people that she either, A. can trust her brother to be with alone B. can trust her brother to be with them along with her C. have to threaten them to be kind to her brother or D. murder them. So far, only one person was on the last list and that was General Cross the devil.

Allen had told her all that he's done the last three years, including the incident with "Sir Komlin" while eating his food but had to quickly stop Yuki from going to Komui's office and murdering the poor guy by telling her with fake tears in his eyes that he'll cry if she left after finally getting together again. Luckily, Yuki considered his wishes before her own to sit back down across from him once again.

"So what have you've been doing since I left besides joining the order?" Allen asked as he looked towards Yuki with a smile after he finished the last of his food.

Yuki stared at Allen for a moment or two before looking in the other direction while mumbling something.

"What was that onee-san?" Allen asked as his expression grew somewhat dark.

"…I've spent itintheinfirmary…" Yuki mumbled.

"I couldn't quite catch that." Allen said as his expression darken.

"I've spent it in the infirmary." Yuki said as she stared at Allen.

"Why's that?" Allen asked as his dark expression quickly faded away.

"Weak immune system and standing outside in all weather." Yuki somewhat mumbled but was clear enough to hear.

"Why do you always seem to do that when I'm not around?" Allen asked as he looked at his sister with concern.

Yuki just shrugged her shoulders laying her head on her hand.

"Oi, Moyashi!" a familiar sounding voice said as the owner drew closer to Allen's and Yuki's table, the voice all too familiar with the Walker siblings.

"The name's Allen, Kanda." Allen said sternly as he didn't bother to turn around to look at the teen.

"How come you didn't tell anyone that you had a sibling within the Order?" Kanda asked as he reached their table, ignoring the pervious comment.

"Because I didn't know they were here as well." Allen said plainly.

"So, where is the poor unfortunate soul whose siblings with you Moyashi?" Kanda asked coldly.

"We're not even related by blood." Allen mumbled but was loud enough for Kanda to hear.

"They must really be desperate if they have you for a sibling." Kanda said as he looked in the other direction.

Allen quickly stood up from his seat, ready to lash out at Kanda, but was rendered silent when he saw Yuki stand in front of Kanda and gave him a punch to his gut. He could have sworn he heard bones cracking when the punch made contact. Kanda fell to his knees while holding his stomach while everyone in the room was staring at Yuki as she gave Kanda a cold glare.

She mumbled something to him before turning towards Allen and quickly grabbing his wrist while pulling him towards the cafeteria doors.

"Allen-kun, why don't you show me what your room looks like, kay?" Yuki asked happily as she and a still stunned Allen walked out of the cafeteria and into the hall.

As Kanda walked down the long halls of Headquarters towards his room while still holding stomach with one hand as he recalled the incident that happened earlier.

_"Don't you ever insult me or my brother ever again you soulless jerk." Yuki said coldly to him as she gave a cold glare before turning towards Allen…_

Kanda hit the wall with his fist as he remembered the emotion that he felt course through his body when that woman, that _cursed_ woman pierced through him with that icy cold glare. He _hated _her for making **him** _fear _**her** and he swore that she will one day pay dearly for his **disgrace**.


	5. Hair Tie's Past

Fifth Snowfall-Hair Tie's Past

"Are you positive that you aren't hiding anything from me, Komui?" Yuki asked as she crossed her arms over her chest while giving Komui a slight glare as she stood in front of his desk within his messy office. She wore a black and white solider like shirt underneath a black and white cape with a hood attached to it along with a pair of black pants and knee high boots. It had been a few days since Allen had mysteriously disappeared along with Lenalee for a mission that she knew nothing about and wanted to know if her brother was alright or not.

"Yes, of course I am. Why do you think that I may be hiding something?" Komui asked nervously as he tried to keep a straight face but couldn't since he was oddly smiling a lot.

"The fact that you're smiling like the idiot that you usually are kind of gives off a bad vibe that you're hiding something." Yuki said as she glared harder at Komui.

"Just because a person is smiling doesn't necessarily mean that they maybe up to something, now does it?" Komui asked while still smiling.

"Only when they think that the person they are hiding from expression is going to be funny once they find out the truth." Yuki said sternly as her glare on Komui grew stronger to the point where he started shaking uncontrollable from fear.

"I'm honestly telling you that I'm not hiding anything." Komui said as straight as he could.

"Then tell me where Allen went." Yuki demanded as she gave Komui a death promising glare.

"Well, you see, Allen begged me not to tell you." Komui said while trying to hide behind his desk without being noticed.

"If that's true then why are you hiding behind your desk?" Yuki asked as she peered over Komui's desk as best as she could.

"No reason." Komui said as he hid more behind his desk.

"There has to be reason that you're hiding from me." Yuki said plainly.

"I'm not hiding, I just dropped something." Komui said from under his desk.

"You had nothing in your hands and having more papers on the floor isn't going to kill you." Yuki pointed out, "So why are you hiding from me?"

"Well, we receive word that Allen and Lenalee are currently injured and are on their way to the nearest hospital." Komui explained as he covered his ears.

There was a long moment of silence between the two that Komui thought that Yuki either left or passed out from the shocking news. He slowly uncovered his ears and quietly crawled out from under his desk. As he stood up and began to dust himself off, he was quickly grabbed by the collar of his coat and was now looking straight into the murderous glare of Yuki who indeed did not leave nor faint.

"You are going to take me to see Allen or I swear that I will _enjoy_ using your body as a practice dummy." Yuki growled in a dangerous tone with a slight smirk.

Komui couldn't help but nod his head in agreement as he shook from fear. Yuki let go of his coat, allowing Komui to fall onto his knees.

"I'm going to get some things from my room, so tell me where to meet you after I'm done." Yuki said sternly after she let out a sigh.

"Just the usual place where we usually have exorcists dispatched from." Komui said as he adjusted his glasses some.

"On second thought, just come get me in an hour." Yuki said before turning around and walked out of the paper filled office.

Komui let out a sigh of relief once Yuki was out of sight as he slumped further to the ground.

"Who would have thought that the soulless acting girl from three years ago could bear her fangs quick as light." Komui said to no one in particular.

As Yuki was busy looking through her drawers and stuffing what appeared to be sheets of music into various folders, she happened to stumble across her decorative hair tie that she had within her hands when she first came to the Order. She slowly and delicately picked it up in her hands as remembered how she first got it…

_"Big sister Yuki!" a younger red hair curse free Allen said as he ran towards a younger curse free Yuki who looked towards the boy with soulless eyes as he came running towards her._

_ "What is it Allen?" Yuki asked as she looked down at the boy as he was catching his breath._

_ Allen quickly looked up to her and held out both of his hands to reveal a white decorative hair tie with stings coming down from it with snowflake shapes at the ends of them while a decorative white butterfly lay on top of it. Yuki looked at the hair tie with a puzzled look for a moment or two before Allen explained._

_ "This is a hair tie for you, Big sister Yuki! It's for you to tie your hair back with!" Allen said as he grinned happily._

_ "For me?" Yuki asked still puzzled._

_ "Yeah, Mana said that you were having trouble reading the notes on the music sheets because your hair was getting in the way. So, me and Mana pitched in and got you this!" Allen said as he held up the hair tie more towards Yuki._

_ Yuki looked at the little boy with a look of surprise as he continued to grin happily. Yuki turned around and sat on the ground with her back facing Allen. Allen looked at her with sadness thinking that she didn't want the gift that him and Mana worked hard for._

_ "Could you put it in my hair?" Yuki asked, causing Allen to look at her funny, "I don't know how to put a hair tie in my hair. Could you do it for me?"_

_ Allen looked at Yuki then the hair tie then back at her with a confused look on his face since he didn't even how to, too. Luckily, Mana came walking up behind them and started to gather most of Yuki's hair, leaving a few locks to go down the sides of her face as side bangs._

_ "Watch carefully Allen." Mana said as he carefully picked the hair tie out of Allen's hands and skillfully tied the hair tie in Yuki's hair with out damaging the butterfly. "There,"_

_ "You look prettier, Big sister Yuki!" Allen exclaimed with a wide smile on his face as Yuki carefully stood on her feet and dusted herself off._

_ "I do?" Yuki asked as she looked at the smaller boy with a puzzled look._

_ "You do!" Allen said with a smile as a tear of joy fell down Yuki's face as she too smiled for the first time since meeting Mana and Allen…_

"Yuki, are you ready yet?" Komui called out from behind the door causing Yuki to snap out of her memories and quickly started stuffing more music sheets into folders after slipping the hair tie into one of her pants pockets.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" Yuki barked as she carefully put the folders into a black colored suitcase along with a brush before closing it and walking out of the door.

"Yuki, have you been crying?" Komui asked as Yuki closed her bedroom door behind her.

"What are you talking about?" Yuki asked, quickly noticing the cracking in her voice as if she had been crying.

"Your eyes look a bit puffy." Komui said as he wiped away a tear that was making its way down Yuki's face.

Yuki glared Komui before putting up her hood and started walking away.

"It's none of your business!" Yuki said as she rubbed the rest of her tears away. "Now are we going to go or not?" Yuki barked as she turned on her heel and glared at Komui who immediately started walking towards her.


	6. Yuki's Talent

Sixth Snowfall-Yuki's Talent

"You seriously kept all of these?" Allen exclaimed as he sat in the hospital bed while looking through the music sheets that Yuki brought along with her as she sat besides his bed while holding a stack of more music sheets within her hands.

"Of course, they are precious memories too." Yuki said as she smiled while hiding her eyes from view with her hood.

"Yeah, I know but I thought you got rid of them after Mana passed." Allen said with a sad tone in his voice while reading some of the notes on the sheets.

"I kept them under my coat until I entered the Order where they gave me folders to put them in." Yuki said, ignoring the sad tone in her younger brother's voice.

"Do you still have my favorite?" Allen asked with hope in his voice.

"Japanese or English version?" Yuki asked as she sat most of the music sheets on the bed while picking up a few from the pile.

"Um…" Allen said as he thought for a moment or two before he was interrupted from his thoughts by the sound of the door opening.

"Hey Allen, how're you doing buddy?" a somewhat messy, somewhat spiky red hair Exorcist said as he walked into the room.

"Hey, Lavi, I'm doing fine." Allen said while looking towards the red hair boy.

"A friend of yours?" Yuki asked as she looked towards her younger brother.

"Yeah, kind of is." Allen said with a slight laugh as he looked towards his elder sister.

"Wait a minute, why's Yuki here?" Lavi asked as he stared at the cloaked figure sitting next to Allen's bedside.

"You didn't know? She's my elder sister." Allen asked as he looked towards Lavi with a curious look before smiling.

"What?" Lavi exclaimed as he looked at the two with a look of shock.

"I thought Yu would have told you already that I'm Allen's older sister by now." Yuki said as she looked towards Lavi.

"Who's Yu?" Allen asked as he looked towards Yuki.

"All he told me was that you were strangely protecting Moyashi for some reason!" Lavi said as he partially screamed in agony with the new information that was coming to his mind and trying to figure out in the world could it even be possible.

"My name's Allen!" Allen yelled as he glared at Lavi.

"Yu is BaKanda's real name." Yuki said as she looked towards her younger.

"I thought his name was Kanda." Allen said as he looked at his sister, leaving Lavi to rant on about something concerning Kanda.

"That's his last name." Yuki said knowingly, "It's a Japanese custom to address people by their last name until the person allows you to call them by their first."

"Really?" Allen asked as he looked at his sister child-like.

"Yes, for example, if we were in Japan, we would have introduced ourselves by saying our last names first and our first names last." Yuki said with a smile.

"Wait, I don't get it." Allen said while having a confused look on his face.

"Let me show you then, I'll say my name in Japanese in the traditional way that they do it, kay?" Yuki asked while Allen merely nodded his head. Yuki cleared her throat for a moment or two before finally speaking. "Watashi no namae wa Woukaa Yuki-Daicho desu."

"Woukaa?" Allen said puzzlingly.

"It's how they would say our last name in Japanese." Yuki said with a slight laugh in her voice.

"Oh," Allen said before a thought came to mind, "how would they say my name?"

"Aren," Yuki said plainly.

"What about mine?" Lavi asked as he got into the conversation.

"Your name is the reason why Kanda calls you a Baka Usagi, Rabi." Yuki said while slightly glaring at Lavi.

"That sounds a lot like rabbit." Allen stated while Lavi slumped in defeat.

"Anyway, back to a happier note. I heard that Yuki was going to sing to Allen earlier…is that true?" Lavi asked with concern in his voice.

"Huh, of course she was." Allen said as he looked at Lavi's concern filled face. "Don't worry; she's a better singer than you think." Allen said with a laugh.

"How can you be sure?" Lavi asked, still concern with whether Yuki could actually sing or not.

"When we were traveling with Mana, Yuki's singing voice was the main attraction." Allen stated with a smile.

"I don't know…" Lavi muttered under his breath.

"Yuki, could you sing my favorite song in Japanese?" Allen asked as he looked towards Yuki with a kind smile.

Yuki merely nodded her head and cleared her throat again before trying to find the right note. Lavi's eyes grew wide as he looked towards Yuki, amazed by her singing voice already. It was soft yet sharp all the same time that it blended together into an angelic sound.

_"Me wo tojite naito gurouin_

_Yobiokosu ano kioku_

_Kogoeru kuchibiru kande_

_Futari kata wo yoseau_

_Saigo ni kimi wo mita hi wo_

_Kioku no soko ni kakushita_

_Mizuumi no ue aruite ano WONDERFUL VIEW_

_SNOW KISS_

_Kono mama kimi to GOOD-BYE nante_

_Iwanai de_

_Aitai_

_Toki ga tomaru hodo utsukushii hoshizora wo_

_WOW WOW…_

_Shiroku kagayaku iki ga_

_Yasashiku ano ko wo tsutsumu_

_Suimen ga mizu ni kawaru_

_Kurayami ga oorora ni naru_

_Yami ga tokereba ikiteyukeru no? BABY_

_Namida misezu ni hikaru no hou he arukidasu_

_SNOW KISS_

_Kono mama tooku hanaretemo_

_Nakanai de…_

_Aitai ano hi ano toki YOUR LOVE_

_Shoi toiki no STAR_

_SNOW KISS_

_Kono mama kimi to GOOD-BYE nante_

_Iwanai de_

_Aitai_

_Kimochi toka torenai kizuato_

_Kesenai de_

_Kesenai de…"_

* * *

><p><em>The song Yuki is singing is Snow Kiss, first ending to -Man<br>_


	7. Mission with brother

Seventh Snowfall-Mission with brother

"Yuki? How in the world can you stand near the door without shivering from the cold?" Lavi asked as he, Bookman, Allen, Kanda, Yuki and their finder for the mission stood within the train station as a snow storm was howling loudly outside while Yuki merely stood next to the entrance with her hood down for once.

"I don't really know." Yuki as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well…could you put your hair down?" Lavi asked as he scooted away from Yuki as she gave him a slight glare.

"Why?" Yuki asked as she took a step forward towards Lavi, making her high ponytail swish a little.

"Because you look a lot like Yu." Lavi squeaked as he took another step back.

"If you ask me, Kanda's the one that looks like my sister." Allen huffed.

"What was that, Moyashi?" Kanda asked as he glared at the white hair boy.

"You heard, BaKanda!" Allen said as he gave a glare towards Kanda.

"At least I'm not the one who has an overprotective sister." Kanda retorted before walking towards the exit.

"And where do you think you're going?" Allen asked as he ignored Kanda's last statement.

"To look for the Innocence, of course!" Kanda yelled back as he continued out the door and into the snow covered blizzard.

"Don't worry; I'll follow him to keep him company." The finder said as he quickly walked after Kanda.

"Guess we should get going too." Lavi said as he put his hands behind his head.

"After him, or going our own way?" Yuki asked as she gave him an annoyed glare.

"Why, our own way of course!" Lavi said as he slowly backed away from Yuki while sweating a little.

Yuki continued to stare at him before pulling up her hood and grabbing Allen by the hand as she headed towards the door. Lavi gave a quick sigh of relief before following them along with Bookman.

Allen held onto Yuki's hand tightly as the wind threatened to blow him away as he trudged through the snow while covering his face with his free hand. Yuki, on the other hand, was walking through the blizzard like it was a regular windy snow day.

"Yuki, how in the world can you walk in this storm like it's nothing?" Lavi hollered as he did the same as Allen only without holding Yuki's hand.

"I really don't know!" Yuki hollered without turning to look at him.

"It's been always a habit of Yuki's to walk outside in any kind of weather!" Allen yelled.

"You serious!" Lavi yelled as he looked at Allen with shock written on his face.

"Though she always ends up with either frostbite or sickness the next day." Allen said with a smile on his face as he remembered his sister lying in bed feeling sick or irate looking.

"Says the boy that would crawl into my bed when it was lighting and thundering outside." Yuki said as she continued walking.

"Don't tell them that!" Allen exclaimed as he looked at his sister, embarrassed by what she just said.

"Little Al's afraid of big old thunder storms?" Lavi asked with a cheeky grin.

"I will have my revenge on you soon, Lavi." Allen thought with a slight evil grin on his face.

"I see someone!" Yuki exclaimed as he spotted two people on the ground.

The group quickly ran towards the people and took them to the inn that one of the people, a young girl with blonde hair, told them that they were currently staying at.

The next morning, as they were about to head out, they found Yuki sitting in a chair, in a deep slumber. Lavi tried everything that he could think of to wake her up without her waking and trying to kill him while Allen stood behind them thinking of something.

"And I thought you were the heavy sleeper, Allen." Lavi said as he finally gave up on waking the sleeping Yuki, "Isn't there any way that we could wake her up?"

"Hmm…I may have something that'll wake her up." Allen said as he looked towards Lavi with a smile.

"Really, what is it?" Lavi exclaimed as he had an excited look on his face.

"You'll see." Allen said as he walked over to Yuki and gently shook her with a sad expression. "B-big sister Yuki…" Allen said in a soft voice, he could feel Yuki stiffen a little in her sleep as a way telling him that she was listening, "Um…I don't really know how to say this but…um…"

"What in the world is Moyashi trying to do?" Lavi wondered as he stiffened a little.

"L…Lavi tried to steal my…" Allen said before bending over and whispering in Yuki's ear, "first kiss…"

The moment he said that was the moment Yuki stood straight up, along with Allen, and pointed her sword to Lavi's throat.

"Allen, what did you say to her?" Lavi squeaked as Yuki's blade drew closer.

"I just told her that you tried to kiss me." Allen sang happily with an evil yet sweet looking smile upon his face.

"You what-?" Lavi said while backing away from Yuki's blade as it drew closer.

"I'll take that as a confession~!" Yuki said with an evilly sweet smile gracing her pale lips.

Lavi looked at Yuki with a scared look before bolting out the door and down the snowy hill with Yuki following close behind him.

"Somebody help me!" Lavi exclaimed as he continued to run, past the blonde hair girl and her father from earlier, away Yuki and her blood thirsty black colored blade.

* * *

><p><em>I do not really know if Allen's fear of thunder storms is true or not...next couple of chapters are based on those filer episodes<em>


	8. Shishi no Oujisama

_The following chapter is not suitable for children and I was partially half asleep when writing this chapter...please enjoy_

* * *

><p>Eighth Snowfall-Shishi no Ouji-sama<p>

After an hour or so, a snow storm began howling again making Yuki stop her little game of "Kill the Bloody Rabbit" and resided to sharing a hiding hole with Lavi, the "Bloody Rabbit" of their game earlier, along with Allen, Elda and her father until the storm passes. However, she made sure that Lavi was far away from Allen as possible while Allen made sure she didn't really kill Lavi. Luckily for all of them, Lavi wanted to stay away from Yuki as much as possible in fear of being killed for real. Once the storm passed, all five set off again only to run into three trouble some Akuma that while protecting Elda and her father, being buried by snow and trying to free their weapons from enemy hands, Kanda appeared and was, in Yuki's opinion, being a show off.

And to make Yuki's opinion of Kanda grow, while staying in a log cabin for the night to make sure that Allen didn't catch a cold from being buried in snow by the Akuma, Kanda had to be his regular rude, selfish, literal ass self to the point where he got into an argument with Yuki, who was starting to get beyond pissed.

"Can't you just shove your big ego and pride up your ass and care about someone else for once in your fucking life!" Yuki screamed at Kanda while getting an opened mouth Lavi, a shocked Elda and father, and a still shivering and grinning Allen. The finder remained neutral.

"We came here to get the Innocence! It's your stupid Moyashi brother's fault for getting sick!" Kanda barked back, not even fazed by Yuki's language.

"All I'm asking is one night Kanda! One. Fucking. Night." Yuki said as she showed a "certain" finger in Kanda's face.

"The Akuma could already be on their way to the Innocence! If we waste our time here, taking care of Baka Moyashi, then we'll lose the Innocence!" Kanda barked, ignoring Yuki's earlier jester.

"So your willing to let someone get sick or die in order for you to complete your precious mission?" Yuki yelled causing what little noise that was going on in the little cabin seemed to stop.

"We're in a war with the Millennium Earl! Casualties are inevitable!" Kanda said as he glared at Yuki with a cold glare, causing her anger to grow more.

The silence was soon broken when, again, Yuki slapped Kanda, causing everyone to gasp at the sudden action.

"Yu, are you alright?" Lavi asked as he was the first one to speak.

"I'm fine and don't call me that!" Kanda said as he glared at Lavi before pitching over in pain.

Everyone was currently staring at Yuki as she stood on her feet looking down at Kanda. Before anyone could say anything to her, Yuki bolted out the door and onto the roof where no one would even think of looking for her.

She stayed on the roof all night, even when everyone left the cabin at different times. When morning came, she was still royally pissed but not enough to stop herself from worrying about her younger brother. She finally got off the roof and went running in the direction that she saw everyone go in.

When she got there, the three Akuma from yesterday had combined into one and was currently fighting her younger brother, his friend, and the one she wanted to kill right then and there.

"Allen," Yuki said dully as she walked up behind him.

"Yeah?" Allen asked as he looked at Yuki with a worried look on his face.

"I'm taking this one alone." Yuki said dully as she walked towards the Akuma.

"Okay," Allen said as he deactivated his Innocence and called towards Lavi, "If you don't want to get killed by Yuki, get Kanda's and yours butts over here now!"

"Got it!" Lavi yelled as he deactivated his Innocence and grabbed Yu around the neck. "Let's go, Yu."

"Let me go!" Kanda said as he tried to free himself from the red head's grasp.

"Aw, come on BaKanda, you get to see Yuki's Innocence activate for the first time." Allen said cheerfully.

"What?" both Kanda and Lavi asked in surprise.

"You thought that her Innocence was always activated when she battles? That was only just a ruse." Allen said as he smiled an evil yet sweet looking smile.

"You serious?" Lavi asked as he stiffened a little.

"Are you really planning on attacking me alone little Exorcist?" the Akuma taunted as Yuki stood in front of it.

"I'll take that as a way of you saying I can torture you as much as I want before you disappear." Yuki said as she drew out her blade. It made a ringing sound as it was let out into the open. "I know you're excited, it's been a long time since you were last activated fully hasn't it?" Yuki asked her sword as she placed the tip of it in her hand while having the end of the handle in her other. The sword continued to ring louder as its response.

"How can you possible fight me when you have your sword like that?" the Akuma taunted more.

"Innocence…" Yuki stared as she pressed her hands against her sword, making it into a black inky substance as she brought her hands closer together. "…Shishi no Ouji-sama…" The black inky substance growing thicker as it went it form a figure with maroon witch like shoes connecting to their maroon colored pants in front of Yuki. The figures maroon colored shirt was a sleeveless turtle neck that had a zigzag edge at the end of the shirt. The figure also wore brownish black claw like gloves that stopped half way up their upper arms while wearing a brownish black colored scarf with an attached hood covering most their face save for the mouth and nose. The figure also had a long black colored cat tail while giving off the appearance of a woman. As Yuki was about to put her hands together, the once inky black substance turned into white and retreated into Yuki's hands as she pulled them apart, creating a white handle, black bristle calligraphy brush that she quickly grabbed once her hands were fully apart before saying, "…activate."

The cat like woman raised her head towards the Akuma while having a Cheshire like grin on her face. Her tail swayed to and fro, waiting for her master's command before attacking.

"Blood retrieval." Yuki commanded as she wrote the kanji for her command in the air as if she was writing it on paper.

The cat like woman ran towards the Akuma before quickly disappearing and reappearing behind her, digging her claws into the Akuma's back. It screamed in pain and thrashed around trying to get the creature attacking it off but to no avail. The cat stayed there for a moment or two before pulling out its blood covered claws and jumping off the Akuma before disappearing again.

"Where did that little pest go?" the Akuma yelled in anger and pain as it looked around the area for the creature.

"Chesha Neko is right in front of you." Yuki said with a smile as said creature was standing next to her as Chesha Neko handed her something that looked like a tray of ink.

"How in the world-?" the Akuma started but cut itself off as it saw Yuki dip her calligraphy brush into the inky substance.

"Ichi…" Yuki counted as she drew the kanji for one in the air.

Chesha Neko quickly stood in front of the Akuma as it drew one its hands back. In one fell swoop, Chesha Neko sent the Akuma flying as it swiped it away to the side effortlessly.

"Why you?" the Akuma growled as it got up and went straight towards Chesha Neko.

"Ni…" Yuki said as she wrote the kanji for it.

Chesha Neko's smile grew wider as it charged towards the Akuma. As the Akuma got closer to Chesha Neko, the cat jumped into the air while raising its claw high into the air. As it descended down, it slashed the Akuma causing it to scream in pain as it walked backwards.

"Any last words?" Yuki asked sweetly with a sweet evil smile.

"Die!" the Akuma shouted as it started shooting snowballs at Yuki.

"I was hoping for them to be interesting." Yuki said with a dull expression as she dipped her calligraphy brush into the ink tray, gathering as much ink that was still left. "San…" Yuki said as she wrote the kanji.

Cheshire Neko jumped into the air and slashed the Akuma with both claws as it came down to the ground. The Akuma screamed in pain before exploding, releasing the trap souls as well.

Lavi was standing a little ways from Yuki with his mouth wide open from shock while Kanda merely let his eyes widen in shock next to him. Allen was the only one clapping for Yuki's victory since he had seen his sister's Innocence activate before.

As Yuki turned around and started walking towards Allen…and the two gaping idiots, Chesha Neko and her calligraphy brush started to return into inky substances before coming together again to form Yuki's black bladed sword and handle.

"Allen…" Yuki started as she slightly wobbled a bit.

"Yes?" Allen asked with concern as he walked towards his sister.

"…next time…let me handle the higher level Akuma…it'll…be…good…prac…tice…" Yuki managed to say before falling over into her younger brother's arms and falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shishi no Ouji-sama <em>**_means "Prince of the beasts" the reason behind this will be reveled latter on_

_Yes, Yuki counting in Japanese, 1,2,3 ichi,ni,san...and yes, Yuki did hit Kanda where it hurts...with her boot..._**_  
><em>**


	9. Wake up calls

Ninth Snowfall-Wake up calls

After the mission was finally over, Yuki was carried back to headquarters and to the infirmary…by Kanda. The reason for this was simple, 1. Allen was having trouble carrying Yuki on his back causing them to slow down some and 2. Lavi did not want to end up having a missing limb or head when she woke up. So that left Kanda, who was ticked off at the girl for falling asleep before reaching the train station let alone out of the forest, to do all the carrying.

After he threw Yuki into the infirmary, he went on another mission however Kanda and his finder didn't make any contact with Headquarters while on said mission for five days, leaving Komui to assign Lenalee, Allen and the still sleeping Yuki to find him. However, he had the two said people had the mission briefing in the infirmary where he would try countless of ways to wake up Yuki that wouldn't have the nurses throwing a fit.

"Allen-kun, could you be a dear and help me wake up your sleeping beauty of a sister?" Komui exclaimed into Yuki's ear who didn't stir at all.

"No problem Komui." Allen said with a sweet innocent evil smile. He quickly walked over to Yuki's bed side and took a slight deep breath. "Big sister Yuki…" Allen started while making his voice sound sad and was about to cry.

Yuki slightly opened her eyes before turning on her side facing Allen, sword in hand.

"Komui-san….took….took…." Allen started but was cut off by Yuki, who woke up.

"Komui…" Yuki said as she sat on the bed facing Allen.

"Yes~!" Komui chimed as he smiled his normal goofy smile before it was replaced with an expression of terror since Yuki's blade was at his throat now.

"Do you have a death wish from me or something?" Yuki with an innocent sweet yet evil wicked smile upon her face while having her eyes closed.

"N-n-n-n-no." Komui stammered as the blade slowly moved up and lift some of his hair up.

"Then tell me this…" Yuki started as she pulled back her blade away Komui before giving him a full on death promising to be extremely painful for you glare, "Why the hell did you try to make my sweet adorable younger brother cry?" she growled while narrowing her eyes more.

"His left arm is fine when the mission was over, wasn't it?" Komui stated as he slowly backed away from Yuki's gaze.

"That's not what I meant." Yuki said with a smile.

Komui immediately bolted out the door with Yuki following shortly behind. Allen and Lenalee soon followed but stopped in the door way.

"Yuki, what Komui did was harmless to me; Kanda's the one that should deserve the death wish!" Allen called.

"And what prey tell, dear brother, did Kanda do to you?" Yuki asked as she stood in front of Allen and Lenalee with a very wicked sweet innocent evil smile on her face.

"Took my first kiss." Allen said with a sad expression on his face.

Yuki's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and rage before she bolted down the hallway and grabbed Komui by the collar of his shirt.

"Where might we find Kanda?" Yuki asked in an innocent sweet tone as she continued to smile.

"Rome!" Komui quickly said as he shivered violently with fear.

"Okay~!" Yuki said as she titled her head to the side as she dropped Komui onto the floor before walking back to the infirmary to get the rest of her things.

"Allen, you actually traveled around with a sister like that?" Lenalee asked as she shivered from fear as well.

"Yeah, you kinda had to get used to it." Allen said with a smile as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

* * *

><p><em>Allen was about to say Komui took his Mitarashi Dango away.<em>


	10. Yuki's feelings

Tenth Snowfall-Yuki's feelings

A few hours latter, Allen, Lenalee, and Yuki were sitting on the train to Rome while discussing the mission they were about to go on.

"Sis, you know a lot about legends and tales right?" Allen asked as he looked towards Yuki who was staring at the window.

"Yeah…?" Yuki as she looked towards Allen, wondering what he could be implying.

"Do you know anything more about this "Millennium Swordsman"?" Allen asked as Lenalee looked towards Yuki as well.

Yuki returned her gaze towards the scenery again as she was deep in thought.

"All I know is that he was a swordsman that worked under the royal family that ruled this land thousands of years ago. There was a princess named Sandra who by the age of sixteen captured the hearts of many men with her looks. They all came flocking to ask her hand in marriage but she refused everyone, not like it stopped the suitors or anything. Then one day, princess Sandra made a decree saying that she would only marry the strongest man that was able to defeat Victorio, the royal family's strongest swords man, in battle. All the suitors came thinking that they could easily win the battle but were sadly mistaken when they lost their lives to him. Little after that, princess Sandra died of an illness and according to the towns folk that are living today, you can still hear Victorio fighting for Sandra's sake." Yuki said as she didn't move her gaze from the window.

"You're worried, aren't you?" Allen asked as he looked at his sister with a bit of sadness within his eyes.

Yuki was quiet for a moment or two before speaking again. "Being the strongest swordsman for a royal family is not a simple task to achieve, even in those times." She said as she leaned her head against the window.

"Hey, Allen." Lenalee asked in a low voice as she pulled said boy away from Yuki, who continued walking while looking at all the little shops set up.

"What is it Lenalee?" Allen asked as he looked towards Lenalee with concern.

"Well, about earlier on the train, when you said that Yuki was worried, what did you mean by that?" Lenalee asked with curiosity in her voice.

"She may not look like it, but Yuki does care about others as well as my own being." Allen said with a small smile.

"I know that, but I was wondering _who_ Yuki was worried about." Lenalee asked with curiosity in her voice.

"Well, let me tell you, it's certainly not the finder that was assigned to be on this mission as well." Allen said with look of annoyance on his face.

Lenalee looked at him with a questionable look on her face, until she realized what Allen meant and couldn't help but giggle slightly.

"So, it'll be safe to assume that Yuki's in love with him?" Lenalee asked as with a mischievous smile on her face.

"I think not since according to Yuki she spent most of her time in the infirmary." Allen said with a smile but you could tell that he was not pleased with the idea of his sister, _his_ elder sister falling for someone that he definitely disliked.

"Allen! Lenalee! Come over and check this out!" Yuki called to them as she stood in front of a poster on the side of a building as she motioned for them to come over.

Allen and Lenalee walked quickly over to her, forgetting their previous conversation, and looked towards a poster that had a picture of a person that was missing. It was a picture of a girl that looked like a noble family's daughter.

"What does this have to due with finding Kanda?" Allen asked as he looked towards his sister.

"Her name is Claudia Sardini and she's been missing for three days now. According to one of the bounty hunters that had been called here to look for her, she was taken away by Victorio." Yuki said as she looked at Allen.

"Victorio?" Lenalee exclaimed.

"Isn't that the swordsman that you were talking about earlier sis?" Allen also exclaimed.

"Yup, and we can find out more about this case if we go along with the bounty hunters to the Sardini household." Yuki said as she pointed to a long trail of men all heading in one direction.

"Sounds like a good plan." Allen said while Lenalee nodded in agreement.

"Yuki…?" Allen said as he laid on one of the two beds within the room they were staying in for the night.

"Hmm?" Yuki answered as she lay on the ground with a blanket over her and a pillow underneath her elbow as she laid her head on her hand. They had gotten back from the Sardini's mansion after getting somewhat useful information and a very ticked off Yuki. How can they talk about money and status when it came to the safety and protection of Claudia, Yuki didn't know and she didn't want to find out either.

"…could you…sing me a lullaby?" Allen asked as he turned on his side to face Yuki. "You know…like you used to…?"

"What's the matter? You usually don't ask me to sing to you unless there's something bugging you." Yuki said as she turned her head towards Allen with a look of concern on her face.

"…I rather not talk about it…" Allen said was he averted his eyes from Yuki's.

Yuki gave him a weary look before turning her head back around.

"You'll have to tell me at some point." Yuki said before sighing, "What song?"

"The one that I always have you sing to me when we were still with Mana." Allen said as he lay on his back.

"Okay…" Yuki said in a whisper like tone. _"Machi-hazure no chiisana minato hitori tatazumu shoujo. Kono umi ni mukashi kara aru hisoka na iitsutae. "Negai o kaita youhishi o kobin ni irete umi ni nagaseba itsu no hi ka omoi wa minoru deshou." Nagarete yuku GARASU no kobin Negai o kometa MESSEEJI. Suiheisen no __kanata__ ni shizuka ni kiete'ku. Kimi wa itsumo watashi no tame ni nan demo shite kureta no ni, watashi wa itsumo wagamama bakari kimi o komarasete'ta. Negai o kanaete kureru kimi mou inai kara, kono umi ni watashi no omoi todokete morau no. Nagarete yuku chiisana Negai namida to sukoshi no RIGURETTO. Tsumi ni kizuku no wa itsumo subete owatta ato. Nagarete yuku GARASU no kobin Negai o kometa MESSEEJI. Suiheisen no __kanata__ ni shizuka ni kiete'ku. Nagarete yuku chiisana negai namida to sukoshi no RIGURETTO. "Moshimo umarekawareru naraba…""_

As soon as the song was over, Yuki turned her head towards Allen only to find that he was fast asleep. Yuki gave him a slight smirk before turning her head back around and laid it on the pillow before submitting to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>The song Yuki is singing is Message of Regret from Vocaloid.<em>


	11. Yuki's Downfall

Eleventh Snowfall-Yuki's Downfall

The next day, Allen, Lenalee, and Yuki went to the coliseum where Victorio is said to be. Upon entering the coliseum, they saw all the bounty hunters trying to either run away or fight the level one Akuma that were currently filling the coliseum quickly. Allen and Yuki were doing their best to shrink the number of Akuma while Lenalee tried to make sure that all the bounty hunters were safely out while taking out a few Akuma herself.

"They just keep coming don't they?" Yuki exclaimed as she finished off one Akuma while running to avoid the Blood Bullets from another.

"It's because of the Innocence located here!" Lenalee said as she kicked an Akuma away.

"Almost makes me wish that Lavi was here!" Yuki said as she jumped towards the Akuma that were attacking her and cut them all down in one swing.

"Yuki!" Allen exclaimed as he took a break from shooting.

"I said almost!" Yuki retorted before jumping to avoid another Blood Bullet attack.

Just as she was about to attack, the Akuma was sliced in half by a medieval looking swordsman with a huge sword by his side.

"Who is that?" a bounty hunter that had somehow managed to stay alive asked as he looked towards the swordsman.

"I am Victorio…" the swordsman stated while Yuki landed near where Allen was.

"Yuki are you okay?" Allen asked as he looked towards Yuki with concern.

"I'm fine he didn't get me at all" Yuki said as she looked towards Allen while catching her breath.

"Are you sure?" Lenalee asked as she came running towards Yuki and Allen.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm fine before you finally believe me?" Yuki asked with slight sarcasm in her voice.

"A million." Allen said as he looked at his sister like he didn't believe her.

Yuki was about to say something else when a huge explosion went off behind them. All three of them turned to look at to what had happened only to find that Victorio had killed the remaining bounty hunters that were foolish enough to stay and fight. Yuki quickly got in front of Allen so he wouldn't charge recklessly towards Victorio.

"Yuki, get out of my way!" Allen exclaimed as he tried to move past Yuki but she continued to block his way.

"You can't take him on without your Innocence!" Yuki yelled as she turned her head towards Allen, causing to step back a little. "He's too powerful and skilled for you to take on even with your Innocence! Let me handle him, I-" Yuki stated but was cut off by the very person they were all sent to check on.

"No you won't!" Kanda said as he appeared behind Allen, Yuki and Lenalee. "He's mine!"

And with that, Kanda drew out his Mugen while running towards Victorio. Yuki just watched while gritting her teeth some. She kept watch as Kanda and Victorio exchanged blow for blow, neither using their Innocence in the battle. She was so busy watching that she didn't hear what the finder that was with Kanda was saying.

"Yuki?" Allen asked as he looked towards his sister with concern written on his face, he sounded almost scared of something.

"I'm just watching the way he fights is all." Yuki said in a monotone voice, not looking away from the fight.

Allen continued to look at her with concern as Kanda and Victorio made what seemed like final blows to each other, but it was only for Victorio. His neck was sliced open and his blood was spewing everywhere, but only for a moment. The Innocence that he had with him stopped the bleeding and healed the wound, Yuki's eyes widen when she saw Victorio cut Kanda's stomach open.

"Kanda!" Allen exclaimed, quickly snapping Yuki out of a long forgotten memory only to see her younger brother charging Victorio.

"Allen, don't do it!" Yuki yelled as she ran after her brother while drawing her sword.

Too late, Victorio swung towards Allen but only managed to scratch his Anti-Akuma weapon. As he was about to make another attack towards Allen, Yuki quickly stepped in and skillfully blocked the attack while gently kicking Allen out of the way.

"Yuki-!" Allen started but was cut off by Yuki.

"I'm sorry Allen, but you're too weak to take him on with your Innocence alone! Let me fight him to give you and Lenalee time to get Kanda the hell out of here!" Yuki said as she pushed Victorio's sword away and made a diagonal cut on him.

"I do not fight women!" Victorio said as his wound healed.

"Well, too bad, it's been a thousand years since you were born and women do have a right to fight now!" Yuki said as she swung her blade towards Victorio who blocked each one.

"But I was ordered to fight men who are after Princess Sandra's hand in marriage!" Victorio said as he and Yuki clashed blades and pressed together, trying to make the other's defense weaken.

"Then think of it this way, I'm the strongest out of all these Exorcist that isn't injured and I'm fighting for the white hair one's honor to marry her!" Yuki said as she pushed Victorio away and tired to make a cut on him but quickly withdrew it so she could block his on coming attack. However, she was too late to block the attack.

"Yuki!" Allen's voice rang through out the coliseum as Victorio's sword slashed open Yuki's stomach, sending blood everywhere.

Yuki stood there for a moment or two with her eyes wide with shock before falling to the ground.

"Al…len…" Yuki whispered as Allen charged at Victorio while Lenalee was running towards Yuki.

"Yuki!" Lenalee exclaimed as she drew closer to Yuki's motionless body.

"Don't…fight…him…" Yuki whispered again before her vision faded to black.


	12. Even the smallest of gestures

Twelfth Snowfall-Even the smallest of gestures can mean something, BaKa

As Yuki slowly opened her eyes only to find that she was sitting in a cabin of sorts.

'Aren't I supposed to be injured?' Yuki thought as she slowly scanned the room.

There was the finder that was with Kanda standing next to an old woman that was in sitting in a rocking chair next to a lit fire place, across from the fire place sat Lenalee and Allen with his arm bandage up. All of them were staring at her with looks filled with concern.

"Al…len…" Yuki started as she turned her head slowly towards Allen.

"You shouldn't move, Yuki." Allen said with a smile though his voice sounded like it was choking back tears.

"Why's…Kan…da…?" Yuki asked as she scanned the room once more, ignoring what Allen had said.

"He took the only bed that was here, it's in another room." Allen said as he tried to stop the on coming waterfall of tears that was threatening to spill.

"Allen…what's wrong?" Yuki asked as she saw the tears within his eyes.

"Nothing's wrong, you should be more worried about yourself." Allen lied as he smiled a fake reassuring smile towards Yuki.

"I'm your sister Allen. I know you to well to know when you're lying to me." Yuki said, making Allen look at her with shock. "Now come here and tell me what's wrong." Yuki said as she signaled him to come over to where she was in the room.

Allen slowly stood up from his seat and walked over to Yuki while trying to hold back the tears he had ever since Yuki got injured. Eventually, he couldn't take the pain anymore; he started walking towards Yuki faster and quickly clung himself to her while wrapping his arm around her waist and burying his face in her lap. Yuki petted his hair gently as he cried into her lap.

"It's alright Allen." Yuki said as she continued to pet his hair.

"No it's not! You try your hardest to keep me safe yet I could do nothing to keep _you_ safe!" Allen cried more.

Yuki continued to pet Allen's hair as he continued to cry.

"Allen, it's alright. It's not your fault that I got hurt. It was my fault for getting hurt in the first place, I wasn't reading his moves very well and left myself open for attack. You see?" Yuki explained as she laid her hand on Allen's head to rest.

Allen quieted his cries as he thought of what Yuki had just said and nodded his head slowly in her lap while sniffling some.

"You haven't changed a bit, Allen." Yuki said before dozing off again.

"I'll be going now, if I don't then the Moyashi's sister will have my head if her precious little brother gets hurt while I'm not there to fight that swordsman." Kanda said as he slung Mugen over his shoulder.

"Alright, in the meantime, I'll stay here and keep an eye on Miss Yuki." The finder said as he moved out of the doorway for Kanda.

"What do you mean by that? Isn't she at the coliseum with that Moyashi?" Kanda asked as he stopped in his tracks and looked towards the finder.

"Miss Yuki received fatal wounds during her fight with Victorio while you were unconscious. She's currently sleeping in that rocking chair where we left her for the night." The finder said as he pointed towards a rocking chair that was next to a fire place.

Within the chair, was Yuki sleeping with her long black hair tied back in a low ponytail by a red ribbon that looked similar to the one that Allen wears around his neck a lot.

"Where did she get that ribbon from?" Kanda asked as he looked towards the finder again.

"Last night, Miss Yuki's hair was getting in the way of treating her wounds that Allen decided that we use his ribbon to tie her hair back with." The finder answered.

He flinched a little when he saw Kanda starting to walk towards Yuki while untying his ribbon from his hair.

"How serious were her wounds?" Kanda asked as he pulled out his hair tie and undid Yuki's.

"If Victorio had sliced just a little further she wouldn't be sitting there right now." The finder said with dread as he watched Kanda tie the red ribbon around Yuki's wrist and slowly started gathering her hair without disturbing her.

"If you say _anything_ about this, I will kill you where you stand." Kanda said in a murderous tone as he tied his ribbon in Yuki's hair, making it into a low ponytail style.

The finder gulped and nodded his head as Kanda finished his work. He started walking towards the door again as Yuki smiled a faint smile.

"BaKanda! What's your hair tie doing in _my **sister's**_ **_hair_**?" Allen yelled at the top of his lungs causing Yuki to open her eyes.

"Because that ribbon of yours was a poor excuse of a hair tie for anyone, Moyashi." Kanda huffed while Yuki looked down at her wrist with the red ribbon then her hair with the white.

"What's the big deal Allen, a hair ribbon is a hair ribbon, no matter who it originally belongs too." Yuki said as she stood up with ease and started walking towards the small group that was by the door.

"Yuki! You're okay!" Allen said with joy as he looked towards his ever-loving-sister.

"Of course I am. Now don't waste your energy about this little "hair tie" problem, I'll handle this myself, kay?" Yuki said with a smile as she ruffled Allen's hair some.

Allen giggled a little before "remembering" something. Kanda gave him a questioning look along with Yuki.

"Oh, that's right! Big sister Yuki, I remember what Kanda _really_ did to me!" Allen said with a innocent yet devil like grin on his face.

"So he didn't take your first kiss?" Yuki asked, remembering what he meant.

"Yup, instead he molested me!" Allen said with an innocent smile causing Kanda to look at Yuki with fear as a murderous aura started to rise from her.

"Kanda," Yuki said as she slowly turned her head towards him. Kanda quietly made his way to door with out taking his gaze off of Yuki. "I suggest you run if you don't want to die quickly."

Kanda immediately bolted out of the cottage and onto the dirt road with Yuki following him, sword drawn and lusting for blood, his blood to be exact.

"You know Allen, sooner or later they are going to stop trying to kill each other and make nice." Lenalee said as she looked towards her white hair companion.

"I rather not think about it." Allen said simply as he frowned at the idea of losing his only sister to a complete jerk.


	13. It's not a date!

Thirteenth Snowfall-It's not a date!

"You want me to do what with whom?" Kanda asked as he stared at a nervous looking Lenalee with a somewhat upset looking Yuki as she stared off into the distance.

"Yuki wants to get some belated birthday presents for Allen and since tomorrow's my day off, I was going to help her after I get my present for Komui and help Russell with looking for one for his son." Lenalee said cheerfully.

"I still don't see why he has to come." Yuki said as she gave a side glare to Kanda.

"I agree with her, why do I have to come?" Kanda asked while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because I know you're still worried about her." Lenalee whispered loud enough for Kanda to hear. She smiled sweetly at him as he tried to glare at her for saying something like.

"Look, if you don't want to come, you don't have to. I can find a good enough present from you to Allen on my own, Yu. You don't need to come with me." Yuki said as she started walking towards her room.

"Like hell I'll let you go hang around town all by yourself! If Moyashi finds out about this, I'll never have a moment's peace!" Kanda argued as he stomped after Yuki.

And that is how Kanda ended up in this mess, helping Yuki with shopping. How in the world Lenalee knew he was still worrying about Yuki, he would never know and didn't want to. He was currently standing next to the "sadist yin yang ice butterfly" that still had his hair tie and was probably wearing it without realizing it.

"So, where do you want to look first?" Kanda asked as he tried not to stare at _his_ hair tie being in _Yuki's_ long sleek black hair.

"Whatever catches my eye." Yuki merely replied as she looked at all the shops.

"That'll take forever." Kanda huffed at his own failure of staring at Yuki.

"Like you have a better plan?" Yuki asked sarcastically as she turned her head towards him.

Kanda remained silent to the question as Yuki stared at him for a moment longer before looking down at the _outfit_ she was wearing.

"I will never and do not want to know why Lenalee made me wear **_this thing_**!" Yuki said angrily to herself as she wore a blackish gray T-shirt underneath a black and white vertical strip open hoodie. That wasn't the "thing" that Yuki was talking about; it was the dark blue blackish skirt that reached her knees with black colored leggings underneath them that went into her black knee high boots. Along with a black crescent messenger bag slung over her shoulder with her hair in a high ponytail style made her feel girly and uncomfortable. All her life, ever since she could remember, she had been wearing nothing but pants in all of the memories she had. She had never worn a skirt in her life, even when working part-time in the circus with Mana she never worn a skirt or a dress of any kind…until today.

"I thought girls liked stuff like that." Kanda said sarcastically earning himself a glare from Yuki.

Lenalee was going to die along with her brother for making her wear this and a strange bad vibe that was going off in Yuki's mind saying that Komui was doing something to Allen.

"_Most_ girls do, _I_ don't." Yuki said sternly as she continued to glare at Kanda.

"Whatever," Kanda said as he looked towards the side, "so where are we going first anyway?"

Yuki stopped glaring at Kanda and once more looked around the area of shops where Lenalee and Russell dumped them at before finding their presents. Yuki finally decided to look in a pottery shop to get some ideas, hopefully.

"We're not getting him that, even if it's your present for him." Yuki said sternly as she had her arms crossed over her chest as she stared at a vase that read 'bean sprout' in Japanese on the vase.

"You obliviously have no sense of humor." Kanda said with a smirk as he put the vase back where it was.

"Says the one that doesn't show anyone his smile but me for some odd reason that I don't know of." Yuki said with a glare towards Kanda before looking at all the other types of pottery surrounding them.

Little known to them, they were a few eyes watching them from a safe distance, with one of them glaring at Kanda.

"Why is he alone with my sister?" Allen growled as he, Lavi, and the science division watched from an alleyway along with Russell and Lenalee, who had finished their shopping before getting Kanda and Yuki out of Headquarters.

"Don't ruin this for them Allen!" Lenalee commanded as she looked towards Allen as he clenched his left hand into a ball.

"But he's alone with my sister thinking heaven knows what about her!" Allen exclaimed as he pointed towards the shop.

"I doubt Yu-chan can even have those thoughts." Lavi piped up as he put his hands behind his head.

"Then explain why he keeps staring at my sister!" Allen yelled as he glared at Lavi.

"Could be thinking about how annoying she's being?" Lavi said with a carefree smile.

"Yuki is not annoying, even when shopping she's not." Allen said as he clamed down some.

"I know why he's staring at Yuki for." Lenalee piped up with a cheerful smile.

"Prey tell?" Allen asked quickly as he snapped his head towards Lenalee with an emotionless expression on his face.

"Yuki's wearing Kanda's hair tie. You know the one that he _gave_ to her on the last mission." Lenalee said with a wide smile as Allen slowly turned his head towards Kanda as he and Yuki were walking out of the store. Allen was noticeably sending daggers and any other kind of sharp object there was in existence towards Kanda.

"How's your wound?" Kanda asked as he and Yuki continued walking down the street together, with Allen and the others following, after a few hours of going from one store to another in the last few hours. He was starting to wonder if Lenalee had set him up with Yuki on purpose.

"Fine, why do you ask?" Yuki asked as she had her arms crossed over her chest with a bag or two hanging from them. After a few hours of searching, she finally found presents that would be prefect for her younger brother to make up the years that she couldn't get him something, thanks to a demon that shall not be named.

"I was just wondering that's all." Kanda said sternly.

"You wonder a lot when it comes to me." Yuki said knowingly.

"That's because you're the only "friend" I consider to be one." Kanda said coolly.

"Right." Yuki said as she gave Kanda a side glare as he smirked at her.

"What in the world is he thinking?" Allen somewhat exclaimed as he was being held back by all of the Science Division from strangling Kanda.

"Okay, so maybe Yu-chan can have those thoughts then." Lavi said causing Lenalee and him to help hold down Allen as he tried to lunge for Kanda with his Innocence.

Allen then realized something that he could do to stop this "date" from going any further. He smiled an innocent sweet evil smile which made everyone tense.

"Allen…What are you planning?" Lavi asked nervously as he moved away from Allen who stopped struggling.

Allen took a deep breath and yelled while looking like he was crying, "Big sister Yuki, everyone's trying to take my Innocence!"

Said big sister immediately stopped in her tracks and stood there for a moment as a murderous aura slowly started to emit from her. Lavi, who already learned his lesson from the previous "incident", had already stepped away from Allen and quickly jumped head first into the nearest open barrel and hid inside it. Yuki slowly turned her head around along with Kanda to see Allen being held by the Science Division and Lenalee. Komui did the same idea that Lavi did and hid in another open barrel while trembling in fear of Yuki's wrath.

"Why are all of you following us and trying to rape my dear sweet younger brother?" Yuki asked in an innocent poison laced voice as she smiled an innocent evil smile that could even scare the Millennium Earl and the Noah clan.

Everyone remained silent as Allen managed to break free from everyone's grip and run to hug Yuki. Kanda had already taken a step back away from Yuki, after grabbing the bags that had Moyashi's presents in them, as she wrapped her arms protectively over Allen as he buried his face in her chest while pretending to cry.

"They thought you and Kanda were on a date so they followed you! As for Allen almost losing his Innocence, he tried to walk up to you guys and ask if you were on a date but they threaten that they would rape him if he did!" Lavi popped up from his hiding barrel before retreating back into it again.

"It's true!" came Komui who didn't show himself in fear of being targeted.

Yuki immediately gave all of the ones that weren't hiding a death glare as her left hand made its way towards Mugen since Lenalee didn't allow her to bring her sword into town.

"Y-Yuki…chan?" Lenalee asked in a scared voice as everyone shook from fear as Yuki drew out Kanda's sword from its sheath.

"Allen, I want you to stay with Kanda for a bit, kay?" Yuki asked as she looked down towards Allen with a soft look on her face.

Allen nodded his head while still having his fake crying face on and immediately got off of her and stood next to Kanda. Yuki held Mugen in her left hand as she slowly walked towards the now less frightened group who some gave sighs of relief.

"Didn't Allen tell you?" Yuki asked in an innocent voice as she tilted her head to the side some, causing everyone to tense again. "My dominate hand is my left!"

Everyone immediately started running for their lives with Yuki quickly following behind, leaving Allen and Kanda alone with two very smart idiots who hid when they had the chance to do so.

"So, what were you and Yuki nee-san really doing alone together?" Allen asked as he somewhat glared at Kanda for a moment.

"She wanted to get you belated birthday presents and Lenalee made me come with her even though Yuki said I didn't have to come. But if you found out she was alone in town in what she was wearing now, I would never have a moment's peace with you." Kanda said boredly as he held up the two bags that Yuki gave him to hold.

"And who made her dress that way?" Allen asked with an emotionless expression.

"Lenalee…" Kanda said as he took a quick side glance towards Allen.

Allen merely nodded his head with a solemn expression as he looked towards where Yuki and the others ran off to while inside his dark side was smiling ear to ear as he thought of many "incidents" that he could blame Lenalee for when it was him, her and his sister.

* * *

><p><em>And with this chapter, it'll be the last filler episode based chapter for awhile. Yes, Yuki is a tomboy and hates wearing girly clothing as proven in the chapter. And yes, Lenalee with be targeted next. Now with that, it'll be mainly revenge for making Yuki and Kanda's outing look like a date and for also making Yuki wear a skirt. Let's give a round of applause to Komui and Lavi for being smart and remembering their lessons with Yuki enough to hide from her. Don't worry, Allen will stop her soon to know what he got from her.<br>_


	14. We were hunting for a Demon part one

Fourteenth Snowfall-We were hunting for a Demon but ended up hunting a Vampire part one

"So who's the person that I have to find?" Allen asked as he sat within Komui's office as he flipped through the packet that he received for the new assignment that he was about to embark on.

"You'll find out." Komui said with his usual carefree smile.

Allen froze when he read a certain person that shall not be named at the moment's name. He dropped the packet and tried to make a break for the door but was held back by Lenalee and Komui since they had expected that he would do something like this.

"No! I'm not doing it!" Allen exclaimed at the tops of his lungs as he struggled to break free from their grip.

"Come on, you're the only one who can do it!" Komui said with a very wicked smile.

"Good luck!" Lenalee said as she had a kind looking "I'm sorry" face.

"Yuki~! They're making me look for master~!" Allen screamed at the top of his lungs that made Komui and Lenalee froze in place.

"What?" Yuki asked sharply as she appeared behind Komui, who let go of Allen along with Lenalee at the moment she spoke.

Allen quickly ran towards Yuki with his arms open wide as he enveloped her in a bear hug while crying his eyes out. Yuki returned the hug with her beloved sword in her hand while giving a death ensured glare towards Komui that was more powerful then her other death promising glare. She gently petted Allen's hair as he continued to cry while remembering all of his memories with General Cross, the devil.

"Now what's all this about making my dear sweet sensitive younger brother look for his old demon of a master Cross?" Yuki asked without taking her eyes off of Komui once. The way that she had asked her question sounded a lot like she was hissing.

"Well, he hasn't been in contact with the order for four years…" Komui started but was cut off by Yuki as she let go of Allen and walked towards him.

"So you decided that since my younger brother was with him for three of those years, he would know by now where Cross might currently be is that correct?" Yuki hissed her question out while slowly reaching towards the hilt of her sword.

"Well, um, yes?" Komui said questionable as he stared at Yuki's hand as it reached towards her sword's hilt.

"My younger brother was more worried about getting his next meal and staying alive to pay off that alcoholic womanizing demon's debts!" Yuki yelled as she pulled her sword out and raised it above her head only to be stopped by Allen hugging her legs for dear life.

"Big sister Yuki~! Please don't make me go alone~!" Allen begged as he cried while hugging Yuki's legs tightly.

Yuki remained in her position she had assumed as she hid her eyes from a very frightened looking Komui with her bangs for a moment or two before sheathing her sword and effortlessly prying Allen off of her legs and gently lifting him to his feet.

"Don't worry Allen. You're big sister Yuki is going to come with you." Yuki said in a baby like tone as she put her hands on Allen's shoulders and knelt down until she was eye level with Allen while having a smile on her face.

Allen put on a big grateful smile on his face while Yuki continued to smile at him before snapping her head towards Komui with the same expression she had giving him when she was hugging Allen earlier.

"Any objections?" Yuki growled out her question was she let go of Allen and stood her full height while she stared down at Komui while he trembled with fear. She was a good one and a half inch taller than Allen. She was 5'7 ½'' while he was 5'6''.

Komui merely shook his head no while still trembling with fear as Yuki merely smiled an evil innocent looking smile before gently grabbing Allen by the wrist and pulling him towards the door.

"Good, glad that's all settled now." Yuki said as she passed by Komui who let out a breath of relief as the door closed behind Yuki and Allen.

"She has gotten a lot scarier now, hasn't she?" Lenalee asked as a way to break the awkward silence within the room. She had been smart enough to stand near the wall after letting go of Allen.

"I'll say." Komui said as he rose to his feet while adjusting his glasses some.


	15. We were hunting for a Demon part two

Fifteenth Snowfall-We were hunting for a Demon but ended up hunting a Vampire part two

"It feels like a ghost town here." Yuki said as she looked around the strangely empty platform some as she stood next to Allen.

"That's because hardly anyone comes here." Allen said as he too looked around the platform some. "And I still don't see why master even came to a village like this in the first place."

"I doubt it was because of the women." Yuki said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You never know with master." Allen said sullenly as he walked towards the exit of the train platform.

Yuki followed shortly behind him as she let her arms fall to her sides. They stopped quickly once they were outside the train station only because there was a food peddler with his cart in front of them.

"Excuse me!" Allen called out to the food peddler. The food peddler lifted his head some and gave Allen and Yuki a kind looking smile.

"Oh my, are you two travelers?" the food peddler asked as he took note of Allen and Yuki.

"Yes, we are." Allen said as he stared back at the food peddler while Yuki remained silent.

"It's so rare to have travelers come this way." The food peddler said with a kind smile.

"So we've noticed." Yuki said as she eyed the food peddler suspiciously.

"My name is Allen Walker and this is my elder sister Yuki-Daicho Walker." Allen said as he first pointed to himself then to Yuki.

The food peddler's smile slowly turned into a frown of concern as he heard their names.

"Oh my, there are crests on your jacket and cape." The food peddler said as he stared at the crest that indicated them to be part of the Black Order.

"What the hell did Cross do?" Yuki thought as she and Allen looked down at their crests located on their left sides of their "coats".

"Um, yeah, so what about it?" Allen asked as he looked up to the food peddler only to notice that he was gone already. "Wait, you forgot your cart thing!" Allen exclaimed after him.

"Well, whatever made that happen we can blame Cross." Yuki said with a smile.

"You're just looking for an excuse to kill him freely, aren't you?" Allen asked as he looked towards his elder sister with worry.

"Unfortunately that isn't a good enough excuse." Yuki said as her smile widened a little.

Allen merely sighed at his sister's hatred for his master. He couldn't blame her, he hated his master too. In fact, he was actually kind of glad that his sister was the only female that saw the horrors of his master like he could. Even though she only got to met Cross's hammer hitting her head to knock her out when he was taking Allen away from her. He looked towards the food cart, wondering if he should take it to the food peddler or leave it there.

"Eh?" Yuki said questionably as she looked towards where the food peddler disappeared to.

"Huh?" Allen said questionably as he looked towards his sister who merely pointed down the street.

Allen looked towards where his sister was pointing towards and saw a small dust cloud in the distance. It looked like it was drawing closer and heading right towards them. A moment latter, they saw the food peddler from earlier running towards them along with what looked like some of the villagers carrying various farming tools and torches in hand. Yuki took a step in front of Allen and gave all of them a death promising glare. Despite that the villagers couldn't see Yuki's eyes underneath her hood; they stopped a good foot away from them while trembling with fear.

"Mind telling us exactly what the hell is going on?" Yuki growled as she crossed her arms over her chest once more as the villagers took a step back from her glare.

"Maybe you should be nicer to them when asking a question, Yuki?" Allen asked as he poked his head from behind Yuki's shoulder.

"Well?" Yuki asked while continuing to glare at the villagers but less powerful then normal.

"Please forgive us but our village is in dire need of help. I happen to be the mayor of this village, my name is George." The food peddler, the mayor, George, said as he and the other villagers bowed towards Yuki and Allen.

"Need help with what?" Yuki asked with a blank look on her face.

"Up in that castle at the top of the hill, lives a vampire by the name of Count Kroy." George explained. "For years we have maintained a bazaar harmony where as we so long keep a distance from the castle, Kroy would not so dare as to hurt us. However, one night something out of the ordinary happened. There was an old woman who had lived alone for decades in our village who unfortunately was the first victim of Kroy's. He drained her of her blood until her body had literally evaporated. Since that day nine victims from our village have fallen prey to Kroy and there are no signs of stopping anytime soon."

Allen had hidden himself away behind Yuki while shivering from the mere thought that there could be a vampire while Yuki looked at them with a weird smile on her face. A moment latter, the short silence was suddenly filled with loud laughter as Yuki started laughing her head off like a hyena. Yuki couldn't help but burst into tears while everyone was looking at her with weird looks.

"You seriously think that there's an actual vampire living in that castle?" Yuki asked through her laughter as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"You think this is some kind of joke?" George asked with anger in his voice.

"Look I believe you that you lost about ten people from your village to this Kroy guy, but really, you think he's a vampire?" Yuki said as she stared laughing again.

"Yuki, stop laughing! This Kroy guy sounds scary!" Allen faked cried as he looked terrified from the story.

Yuki at once stopped her laughter and fell silent as she snapped her head towards Allen who sent her teary puppy dog eyes as he clung onto her cape innocently. Yuki gave a long sigh of defeat before turning her head towards the mayor again.

"Quick question," Yuki said as she rummaged through her pants' pockets and pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper. She unfolded the paper that reveled to have a portrait of Cross that was well done, to bad Yuki was the unfortunate one to draw it for at the bottom of the paper it had the kanji for "demonic womanizing drunk". She turned the paper around and showed it to the villagers. "You wouldn't happen to have seen this drunk would you?" Yuki asked as the mayor took a closer look at the portrait.

"The prophecy is true!" George said as he started crying while looking towards Yuki and Allen with happiness.

"Let me guess, this guy came here and told you that if we happened to come along, we would help you with this "vampire" problem, right?" Yuki said as she folded the paper again and put it in her pocket.

"That is correct! You must be a powerful priestess to have guessed the prophecy so accurately." George exclaimed while Yuki merely glared at the ground pretending it was Cross as she thought of how she was going to kill him for this.


	16. We were hunting for a Demon part three

Sixteenth Snowfall-We were hunting for a Demon but ended up hunting a Vampire part three

George had given Allen and Yuki a room of their own in an inn where they may rest until tomorrow night's "vampire hunting". However, both Yuki and Allen weren't planning on sleeping that night since they had both detected Akuma among the villagers. Yuki was at first worried about Allen sleeping alone in his own room and offered to stay with him, but Allen had some how reassured her that he would be fine on his own, not that it stopped her from worrying and made her blood lust for Cross's blood grow even more.

Eventually, Yuki had fallen asleep due to stress from numerous things on her mind and lay on her side as she slept. Unfortunately, a villager quietly entered the room and stood near Yuki's bedside unaware of a special eye keeping watch from a corner of the room. The villager turned into an Akuma and began shooting the sleeping Yuki. It stopped once it thought that Yuki was dead but saw that is was an ink painting of her sleeping.

"You level ones are so stupid." Yuki said coldly as she sliced the Akuma in half from behind. "You always fall for a simple illusion spell that was at the same level as you." Yuki said as she looked towards the window as another Akuma came crashing in.

Like she did with the first Akuma, she sliced that one in half with ease before it even had time to shoot at her. She quickly turned around and ran out the door and into the hallway, worried that Allen may be in trouble. Her worries were confirmed when she saw Allen kneeling on one knee with his right hand over his left eye.

"Allen what's wrong?" Yuki exclaimed as she ran towards Allen as fast as she could.

"No, stay away!" Allen exclaimed as he turned to look at his sister but was too late as purple see through balls came flying towards Yuki.

Yuki managed to slice most of the balls as she saw them coming towards her but had somehow missed one as it hit her right eye.

"Ah!" Yuki exclaimed in pain as she too covered her eye.

"Yuki!" Allen exclaimed as he ran towards her.

"I'm fine; it's just that I can't see out of my right eye." Yuki said as she uncovered her eye and waved her hand in front of it. A tingle of warning went through Yuki's body as some level one Akuma drew closer to them. "Get down!" Yuki ordered Allen as she pushed him in a kneeling position as a very familiar voice exclaimed.

"Big hammer, little hammer, extend!" the voice said as a giant hammer came flying through the opening in the wall and destroyed some of the Akuma.

"Lavi? And Bookman? What are you…?" Allen asked as he looked towards where the hammer came from and saw Lavi and Bookman standing there.

"Hey, buddy, Yuki what are you two sitting there gawking at?" Lavi said cockily as he visibly ignored the half glare Yuki was giving him.

"Allen, you're guard is down." Bookman said.

"Allen you go with Lavi and Bookman to take care of the Akuma outside, I'll take care of the ones here." Yuki said as she slowly stood up to her feet.

"No, you go after the level two Akuma that went outside before Lavi and Bookman came in." Allen said as he got in front of Yuki and blocked the on coming blood bullets.

"Fine," Yuki said as she quickly made a run for the opening in the wall where a window was once was, "Lavi you better take care of Allen!" Yuki shouted behind her as she jumped out of the "window" and landed on her two feet.

She quickly ran towards an Akuma as it made aim for her and sliced it in half. She did a backwards somersault as another Akuma quickly started shooting at her before it was too cut in half by her. However, before she could get in a third kill, the remaining Akuma started to retreat. The strange action of the Akuma retreating caused Yuki's sword to ring out loudly as if in anger, which got on Yuki's nerves quite easily.

"Shut up!" Yuki exclaimed as she glared at her sword which did as it was told, "You'll get your chance to come out soon." Yuki said, calmly this time.


	17. We were hunting for a Demon part four

Seventh Snowfall-We were hunting for a Demon but ended up hunting a Vampire part four

As the time drew nearer for the "vampire hunting" to begin Allen, Lavi and the villagers were facing a life threatening problem, Yuki had slept the rest of the day away. Lavi, learning from past "mistakes" had suggested that one villager should carry Yuki into the castle on their backs. Allen protested asking Lavi if he was that willing to die quickly. Lavi said that he would get killed either way and also said that with one villager carrying Yuki, he'll have more time to state his reasons why.

Eventually everyone came to an agreement that they would simply carry Yuki by wagon. However after they reached Krory's castle's estate, Franz, the poor unfortunate soul who got picked to pull the wagon that Yuki was currently sleeping on, was attacked by Krory himself while Yuki remained ignored.

"Big sister Yuki wake up!" Allen exclaimed in terror which caused Yuki to slightly stir as she slowly sat up on the wagon to find that Count Krory was currently biting through her younger brother's Anti-Akuma weapon.

"Oi~!" Yuki growled as she drew her sword out from its sheath.

"Hm, so another Exorcist has joined the party?" Krory asked as he let go of Allen and slowly turned his head around. "Do you honestly think that you can defeat me-?" Krory cut himself off when he saw Yuki standing right behind looking murderously down at him, her sword mere inches from his neck.

"Where did you get the nerve to bit my younger brother? Hm?" Yuki asked in a sweetly poisoned laced voice.

"W-well, I'm a vampire. That's where I got the nerve from." Krory stuttered as he started to shake from fear.

"Is that so?" Yuki asked as she said each word slowly but sweetly each laced with poison as she slowly placed a Cheshire cat like smile onto her lips.

Before she could get an answer from him, Krory quickly ran out of Allen's grip, picked up Franz's dead body and ran away. Yuki got off of Allen's hand while staring in the direction where Krory ran off to.

"Allen, how come you never told me that Yuki could move that quickly?" Lavi exclaimed as he got a couple of inches away from Allen with the idea that his friend was going to turn into a vampire.

Allen simply ignored the question as he slowly inched towards Yuki with Timcanpy getting closer to Lavi.

"O-onee-san?" Allen stuttered as he slowly and cautiously extended his left hand towards his sister's shoulder.

Yuki quickly spun around, grabbed Allen's hand and looked at where Krory had bitten him at. She slowly let out a growl along with a murderous aura as she examined the freshly made wound. Lavi took a couple of steps back away from Yuki and Allen while the villagers got even further from the duo.

"When I see that bastard, I'll make him pay for what he did to you." Yuki growled out that sounded almost animalistic sending shivers up Allen's being.

"Yuki, your "Shishi" side is coming out!" Allen exclaimed in pure terror causing Yuki's murderous aura to quickly disperse as she looked up to him with concern.

"Sorry." Yuki said gloomily as she let go of Allen's hand while looking towards the ground.

"It's okay." Allen said with a kind smile as he relaxed a little.

"But if that bastard ever touches you again in any harmful way, mental or physical, I'll kill him where he stands in the bloodiest way possible for the situation!" Yuki growled again as her murderous aura returned only with more power than before.

"Sis, you're scaring me again!" Allen said as he trembled a little from fear.

"Let's get going Allen-kun~!" Yuki said sweetly as she ignored his earlier statement and grabbed one of his hands while walking towards the castle's front door.

Allen quickly complied and walked along after her while signaling that Lavi needed to follow after them quickly, which Lavi did since he did not want to rise the wrath of Yuki anymore higher than it already was in fear of losing his life.

* * *

><p><em>You'll all find out what Allen meant by "your "Shishi" side is coming out" latter on in the story~. ^-^<em>


	18. We were hunting for a Demon part five

Eighteenth Snowfall-We were hunting for a Demon but ended up hunting a Vampire part five

"Hey Allen, where's Yuki?" Lavi asked as he entered the castle after Allen and Yuki only to find that Yuki was no where to be found.

"She went to go search the area for Krory since he bit me and caused Yuki's "Shishi" side to awaken." Allen said as he turned to look at Lavi.

"Her "Shishi" side?" Lavi said questionable.

"It's a side that only surfaces when I'm injured by almost anything that can harm me both mentally and physically." Allen explained as he climbed up some stairs. "It's the only side of Yuki that can scare anyone, friend _or_ foe, family or not." Allen said gloomily yet terrified at the same time as he stopped walking up the steps.

"Is this side really that scary?" Lavi asked as he notice how terrified Allen sounded just by speaking about this mysterious side.

"You were lucky enough to see only the beginning of the "Shishi" side surfacing." Allen said while tightening his hands into fists. "I, however, have seen that side fully surfaced before. Many times in fact, but each time I get more scared of that side that every time I see it, I have nightmares of the very first time I saw it." Allen said as he held his left hand with his right as he brought it close to his chest while trembling at the mere memories of watching his elder sister's "Shishi" side come out fully.

"What happened when you first saw this "Shishi" side come out? What did it make Yuki do that made you so terrified of it?" Lavi asked with concern dripping off his voice as he saw his friend trembling with fear.

"No! I don't want to talk about it! Never!" Allen exclaimed as he put his hands on top of his head as he shook it violently. "I don't want to remember that horrible day! I don't!"

"Allen, clam down! If you don't want to talk about it, its fine! I'll just ask Yuki to see if she remembers, okay budd-?" Lavi said as a way to clam down Allen but was cut off by him.

"Yuki won't know what you are talking about since she hardly remembers anything when the "Shishi" side is fully surfaced!" Allen yelled as he went to cover his ears. "She won't remember the incident that I was talking about which is a good thing."

Lavi slowly and carefully walked up to Allen and gently put his hands on the younger boy's shoulders. Allen quickly turned his head towards him while uncovering his ears.

"Let's go find that Krory guy quickly, okay? Don't want Yuki having all the fun now right?" Lavi said jokingly as he gave a light laugh making Allen laugh as well.

"Yeah, you're right. Yuki does like to be the one that strikes first when she sees the enemy." Allen laughed as they continued walking up the stairs.

"Who the bloody hell is talking about me?" Yuki asked to herself as she stood in a hallway with windows to her right as she rubbed her nose some. "God, I hope it's not Lavi." She silently murmured under her breath as she continued her search for Krory.

Just as Yuki took a few steps forward, she quickly stopped in place. A sudden chill ran up her spine. She was very tempted to turn around and see if Allen was alright until she heard a loud explosion that shook the entire castle.

"Allen!" Yuki exclaimed as she ran towards the direction where she had just came from.

* * *

><p><em>A little information about Yuki's "Shishi" side...<em>


	19. We were hunting for a Demon part six

Nineteenth Snowfall-We were hunting for a Demon but ended up hunting a Vampire part six

Moments after the explosion happened, Yuki was still running around the castle looking for Allen. However, Yuki was not well known for her sense of direction when she was in a state of panic.

"I bloody hate castles!" Yuki exclaimed at the top of her lungs as she yet again ended up where she started. "They are like bloody labyrinths and mazes!" Yuki continued as a blonde hair woman slowly crept up to her.

Yuki quickly turned on her heel to look at the woman but was just as quickly slammed into the wall by the woman causing Yuki to cough up blood in the process.

"Let me guess, another Exorcist, right?" the woman growled as she held Yuki up against the wall.

"It all depends if you are an Akuma or not." Yuki said with a slight smile on her face.

"Well then, guess we'll just have to kill each other than." The woman said in a sweet sad tone that made Yuki want to vomit everything that was in her stomach at that moment.

"That's a pretty bad bite mark you have there." Yuki said emotionlessly as she stared at the bite mark on the woman's left shoulder.

"I know." The woman said as she finally let go of Yuki.

Yuki quickly grabbed the hilt of her sword and slowly drew it out while the woman slowly pulled out a meat cleaver. This sudden action shocked Yuki a little but she didn't allow it to show on her face.

"Aren't you going to transform into your Akuma form?" Yuki asked as she slowly got into a fighting stance.

"My true form is ugly and hideous that if it were up to me, I would choose to act as a human forever!" the woman exclaimed as she pointed her cleaver towards Yuki.

"Well, there's one thing we can agree upon." Yuki said sternly as the woman's facial expression turned into one of anger.

"Just because I said it gives you no right to say it back to me in any shape or form!" the woman exclaimed as she ran towards Yuki with the cleaver ready to chop Yuki's head off.

Yuki moved her sword to block the on coming attack but wasn't expecting it to be so powerful when it made contact with her defense. The mere clash of metal against metal made Yuki fall back and hit her head against the wall hard.

"We'll see who's really the ugly one here!" the woman said as she pressed her cleaver against Yuki's sword more, trying to break her defense.

Yuki quickly kicked the woman off of her but was being pulled up by the woman since she had grabbed her hood, slightly choking Yuki. Yuki had no choice but to quickly unbutton her cape if she didn't want to be suffocated to death with a slight headache that was growing by the minute. Once the last button was undone, Yuki fell back to the wall, this time hitting her head hard enough to spill blood.

"Such a weak little thing." The woman said as Yuki's vision began to blur while tossing Yuki's cape to the side as if it was nothing. "Why in the world were you chosen to become an Exorcist if you're so weak?"

The woman's words stung Yuki a little since she had no real reason for joining the Order other than being reunited with her younger brother again. Why did Yuki become an Exorcist in the first place? She didn't know, but she did know that Allen would still be upset if he were to be left alone in the world again if she were to die. And that was a good enough reason for Yuki to keep living and to keep being an Exorcist.

Yuki slowly and carefully rose to her feet while using her sword as a way to help keep her balance.

"The reason why I'm an Exorcist…" Yuki said as she looked at the woman with her soulless pale red eyes as she stood her full height with her hair down helping to mask the open wound on her head, "is something you have to beat out of me."

"That can be arranged." The woman said as she grinned an evil grin.

She began to continuously hit Yuki's face over and over again while Yuki still stood her ground. Yuki's vision began to blur more as the beatings went on as a sense to sleep quickly crept up on her.

"What in the world are you doing to my sister?" a voice rang out from besides Yuki and the woman. Yuki was too far into unconsciousness to recognize the voice properly or to even make out the words the person said. Yuki felt her eyelids grow heavy before her world went to black. The last thing Yuki remember before completely blacking out was feeling a pair of small yet muscular arms wrap around her for some reason.


	20. We were hunting for a Demon part seven

Twentieth Snowfall-We were hunting for a Demon but ended up hunting a Vampire part seven (Mana)

_Yuki quietly sat on the ground crossed legged as she stared into the darkness that surrounded her and her sword as she held it close to her chest. Her long sleek black hair was tied back in a high ponytail by the white snow butterfly hair tie that Allen and Mana got for her while a few locks of her hair acted as side bangs. Her pale red eyes held a softness that was a soft as freshly fallen snow while a white pentacle marking rested on top of her right eye and trailed down her cheek. She wore a black winter coat and pants along with a pair of black winter boots on her feet. However, instead of looking like an eighteen year old, she looked like a fifteen year old; the same age that general Tiedoll found her as._

_ Just then, a man wearing brown shoes and green and yellow vertical stripe pants along with a dark greenish coat walked up behind her. Yuki slightly raised her head to this as she recognized who the person was that was standing behind her._

_ "Mana…" Yuki said with that same soft with an edge to it voice that she always seemed to have before Allen officially joined the order. The man remained silent while Yuki continued to stare off into the darkness. "I never really had a reason to use my right eye to detect Akuma when I joined the Order since my friends really didn't need it at the time. But ever since Allen came, I just can't help but have this feeling that I need to use my eye in order to protect Allen more. I was fine with that idea for awhile until I got the mission where Allen, Lenalee, and I were to check on Kanda in __Rome__. Then the idea didn't solitarily include protecting Allen from Akuma anymore, it included my friends too. So I've decided to start using my right eye whenever I'm on a mission with them, no matter what may happen. I'll continue to be an Exorcist so I can fight along side my friends and family, that is the real reason why I become an Exorcist." Yuki finished as she pulled her sword closer to her._

_ After she had finished speaking, Mana had disappeared into a swirling vortex of black smoke, leaving Yuki all alone once again._

_ "Mana?" Yuki asked with worry in her voice._

_ "Yuki…it's time for you to go deeper into the world of white and black…" Mana's voice said as a white skull with a black star on top of its head appeared behind Yuki now._

_ Yuki quietly lowered her head down in silence as she let a few tears fall down her cheek once more._

Yuki slowly opened her right eye, revealing a pure black eye for a moment or two before a pair of gears appeared in front of it. Two white circles appeared in the area of where the pupil should have been as Yuki slowly opened her left eye. She noticed that she was in a different area than before, it looked like it was part of a library within the castle. Yuki also noticed that instead of being in someone's arms, she was lying on the floor near one of the far walls of the room. Slowly and quietly, she pushed herself off the ground and stood on her two feet while looking around for her sword. She soon found it in its sheath as a very familiar voice caught her attention once again.

"Yuki, get out of here!" Allen exclaimed as Yuki quickly snapped her head towards him to find the woman from before fighting her younger brother. But this time she saw the soul that was inside the now Akuma's body.

"Who are you?" Yuki asked as she slightly glared at the Akuma as she slowly walked towards her.

"My name is Eliade and since you're up, mind telling me your name?" Eliade asked as she turned to face Yuki.

"Yuki-Daicho Walker," Yuki said as she drew out her sword once more, "the elder sister of the boy you were just trying to kill a little while ago."

"Oh? Well aren't you sweet for being a good big sister to protect your younger brother from harm?" Eliade said teasingly as she took on a fighting stance.

"Isn't that what it says in the definition of the word "brother complex"?" Yuki said in a taunting way as she switched hands to where she was holding her sword in her left hand now.

"You're willing to fight me without using your dominate hand?" Eliade said smugly.

"No," Yuki said plainly as she had a little smirk slowly gracing her lips as Eliade looked at her with a confused look on her face, "I **am** going to fight with my dominate hand which is my left." Yuki continued with a Cheshire like grin slowly making its way onto her face.

* * *

><p><em>Should I have Yuki kill Eliade or not? and yes Yuki did admit that she had a brother complex for Allen.<br>_


	21. We were hunting for a Demon part eight

Twenty-First Snowfall-We were hunting for a Demon but ended up hunting a Vampire part eight

The fight between Eliade the Akuma and Yuki the Exorcist started out fairly normal for Allen. Eliade turned into her Akuma form and attacked Yuki while saying something to her while Yuki dodged her attack while saying something as response to Eliade's comment. It was like that for a good part of the fight, Eliade would try to attack Yuki while Yuki would gracefully and artistically dodge all of them without getting a scratch on her.

This gave Allen false hope thinking that his sister was back to normal. However, the hope and thought were soon crushed when Allen caught a good glimpse of his sister's eyes. They weren't the same pale red color that he had known to be his sister's eye color, they were a pure red color that could only indicate one thing for Allen…and it scared him to death.

Allen couldn't help but start shaking with fear as his eyes grew wide as he once again saw his sister's "Shishi" side fully emerged onto the surface.

"You're not bad for an Exorcist." Eliade said as she tried to hit Yuki but missed due to Yuki's dodging.

"And you're not bad for an Akuma either." Yuki said as she gracefully landed on her feet.

"I wonder…" Eliade said as she trailed off making Yuki's Cheshire like grin to quickly fade into a curious frown.

"About what?" Yuki asked curiously as she tilted her head to the side.

"What would you do…" Eliade began to ask as she slowly looked towards Allen, "if I were to kill your younger brother!" Eliade said as she charged towards Allen.

Allen merely stood his ground as he watched Eliade charged at him full force. He was still cowering with fear for his sister's "Shishi" side fully submerging that he did not notice that Eliade was about to attack him until a black and white blur appeared in his vision and sent Eliade flying into the nearest wall with their foot.

"Are you alright, Allen?" Yuki asked as she turned around and smiled down at him while he looked up at her with fear.

Allen hated his sister's "Shishi" side, even though it was completely loyal to Yuki about not hurting Allen, that didn't stop it from scaring the living daylights out of him.

"I'm fine…" Allen said as he slowly lowered his gaze to the ground away from Yuki's, no Shishi's teasing gaze as it looked down upon him with a Cheshire cat like grin on Yuki's face. "…thanks."

"So long as you are well, Allen, I don't need your thanks but you're welcome anyway~." Shishi said teasingly as it lightly bowed to Allen.

"You don't need to be so courteous to me." Allen said coldly as he slightly glared at Shishi.

"Until my master says otherwise, I will be courteous to you even if I don't want to." Shishi said as it glared back at Allen.

"Maybe I should tell nee-san you're threatening me!" Allen exclaimed in a believable scared voice causing Shishi to quickly cringe with the mere thought of his "punishment" from Yuki.

"Oh, look! That Eliade Akuma is still alive! I'm going to make sure she gets killed now!" Shishi quickly said as it pointed towards where Eliade went and quickly left only to be quickly grabbed by the arm and tossed like a rag doll to another wall.

"Yuki!" Allen exclaimed as he quickly ran after Yuki only to slightly fall to the ground.

Fortunately, someone caught him before he hit the ground. Allen turned his head towards the "savior" to see that is was Lavi who had caught him in time.

"Lavi!" Allen exclaimed while Lavi gently lowered them to the ground.

"Hey buddy, where's your sister? She's going to miss all the fun!" Lavi said he looked around the area some.

"She was fighting Eliade awhile ago until she was slammed into the wall." Allen said as he stood on his own two feet once they touched the ground.

"You mean that woman over there?" Lavi asked as he looked over towards where Krory landed at with Eliade by his side. His eyes grew wide with shock as Krory slowly opened his eyes before they to widen with shocked.

"Arystar?" Eliade asked questionable as she held Krory in her arms.

"E-Eliade…what is that?" Krory asked as he stuttered a bit from shock while Eliade gave him a questioning look. "T-that thing that's coming out of your body…that!" Krory shouted as he pointed towards the wrapped soul that was coming out of Eliade's body.

"It's a lost soul that was called back from the other side and was turned into a living weapon known as Akuma. Once turned into an Akuma there is absolutely no escape for the soul at all unless the body is destroyed by a user of Innocence known as Exorcists." Yuki said as she appeared behind Eliade while placing her sword against her neck as much as she could with her now broken left arm. "Judging by the bite mark you gave her, I'd say that those choppers of yours are made of Innocence since Eliade is an Akuma."

"Eliade is this true?" Krory asked as he looked at Eliade with some bit of hope in his voice.

Eliade remained silent as she slowly stood up and walked a little ways from Yuki before transforming again into her Akuma form.

"If you don't want to fight, I suggest you go and help protect Allen from harm." Yuki growled as she slowly lifted her sword while pointing it downwards. Krory did as he was told and quickly ran towards Allen and Lavi's side. "Innocence…" Yuki started as she let go of her sword. "Shishi oukoku no hogo sha…" As soon as the tip of the sword hit the ground, it started turning into an inky black substance like before but instead of taking shape of a person, it started to form a giant panther like creature. "Activate."

The panther quietly glared at Eliade as it awaited its master's orders patiently. Yuki put her right hand gently on her left arm as she took in a deep breath and spoke in her native tongue.

"Kore wa oudaa desu. Anata no masutaa to Aren o mamotte iru ma ni, Eriaade toshite shira re te iru Akuma o haijo shite kudasai. Sore wa rikai saremasu ka?" Yuki said in a stern tone as she glared at Eliade with her pale red color eye.

"Rikai sa reru, Masutaa." The panther said as it took a step towards Eliade.

"Anata wa sore kara nani o matte imasu ka?" Yuki barked out as Eliade stood ready to fight.

"Zero, Masutaa." The panther said as it charged towards Eliade.

Eliade tried to dodge but was caught by the panther grabbing her tail with its teeth. It started spinning her around the room until it let go, sending her flying towards one of the walls. Eliade quickly recovered only to be slashed by the panther as it gave her no time to retaliate. Eliade screamed out in pain as the panther continued to slash Eliade as if she were a scratching post.

"Allen, that's your sister's Innocence…right?" Lavi asked as he stared wide eyed at the panther.

"That's one form of it." Allen said as he lowered his head some.

Just then, the man eating flowers that Lavi and Allen encountered earlier came up from under the ground and tried to eat Allen and Lavi. The panther quickly noticed this and stopped his slashing on Eliade.

"Wakai Masutaa!" the panther exclaimed as it ran towards the plants to save Allen and friend, leaving Eliade to finish Yuki off.

"Just you and me Exorcist." Eliade said as she drew closer towards Yuki.

Yuki slowly stepped back a little as Eliade approached her. Eliade then created a purplish bubble that floated in the air as others were being made. This caused Yuki to panic a little.

"Say your prayers, Exorcist!" Eliade exclaimed as she pointed towards Yuki causing the bubbles to fly towards her.

Yuki stared wide eyed at the on coming attack before she was quickly pushed out of the way by someone as the bubbles were closing in. Yuki landed on the floor hard this time causing her head wound to reopen again. The last thing she saw before losing consciousness again was Allen kneeling in front of her with a worried look on his face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shishi Oukoku no hogo sha <strong>means protector of the beast kingdom which will also be explained latter on in the story in further detail_

**_Kore oudaa desu. Anata no masutaa to Aren o mamotte iru ma ni, Eriaade toshite shira re te iru Akuma o haijo shite kudasai. Sore wa rikai saremasu ka? _**_means This is an order. You must kill the Akuma known as Eliade while protecting your master and Allen. Is that understood?_

**_Rikai sa reru,Masutaa_**_ means Understood, Master_

**_Anata wa sore kara nani o matte imasu ka? _**_means what are you waiting for?_

**_Zero, Masutaa_**_ means nothing master_

**_Wakai Masutaa!_**_ means Young master_

_Everything pertaining to Yuki's Innocence will be reveled latter on._


	22. Yuki's 2nd Talent

Twenty-Second Snowfall-Yuki's 2nd Talent

"How long is she going to sleep this time?" Lavi asked as he stared wearily at Yuki who rested her head on Allen's shoulder as the carriage they were on rode on. Yuki had been peacefully sleeping since she was knocked out again courteous of Krory for pushing her out of the way. Allen held her sword in his hands since the giant panther, Oukoku, reverted back into its original form when Yuki fell unconscious.

"I'll wake her up when we get to town." Allen said with a smile as he moved Yuki a little being careful not to touch her left arm as it rested in a sling thanks to Bookman's medical treatment.

"You better; I don't want Krorykins here to continue carrying her. Who knows when she'll wake up and try to kill him?" Lavi exclaimed as he looked at Yuki with a look of worry and fear for the girl.

Krory, who had been sulking in his seat near Lavi about the villagers calling him a monster after Allen and Lavi tried to explain that he was actually attacking Akuma while he had Yuki on his back, had raised his head towards Lavi as he looked at him questionable.

"Why would she try to kill if all I was doing was carrying her?" Krory asked timidly.

"Because we still haven't cleared things up between you and her with the fact that you bit Allen twice." Lavi said in a whisper as he drew closer to Krory so Yuki wouldn't hear him.

"I can…still hear…you know…Baka Usagi…" Yuki said in her sleep as she snuggled closer to Allen's shoulder.

"We're so dead when she's better." Lavi said as he clasped his hands together as if praying.

"You think?" Allen said with a little bit of annoyance in his voice.

"By the way Allen, I wanted to ask about Yuki's Innocence." Lavi said as a way to change the subject.

"You'll have to ask Komui about that since I really don't feel like talking about it at the moment." Allen said sternly and quickly while still being polite as his grip on Yuki's sword tightened with a smile on his face.

"Um, okay?" Lavi said as he noticed Allen's grip on the sword. "Well, can I at least ask one question about it?"

"About what?" Allen snapped, he hated talking about his sister's Innocence.

"Well, when we were on that mission where Yuki's Innocence first activated in front of me and Kanda, she called it "Shishi no Ouji-sama" or "Chesha Neko". And on this one, she called it "Shishi oukoku no hogo sha". What's up with that?" Lavi asked in a serious tone.

"They are the names of the different forms Yuki's Innocence can take on that pertains to its full name." Allen explained in a serious tone as well.

"So, we can safely assume that Yuki's Innocence's real name pertains the word "Shishi"?" Krory said, jumping into the conversation since it peeked his interest as well.

"Which means "Beast" in Japanese the way that Yuki uses it." Lavi said explaining the situation to Krory a little.

Allen quickly looked towards his still sleeping sister for a moment or two before sighing and turning his attention to Lavi and Krory once again.

""Ouji-sama" means "Prince" in Japanese." Allen said with a smile as Lavi hit his forehead with the palm of his hand while Krory looked at him with a questionable look. Allen merely smiled an innocent smile while Yuki smirked in her sleep.

"Krory!" Lavi exclaimed as he, Allen, and a wide awake Yuki walked through the train that they were currently taking to headquarters. Allen and Lavi had sent Krory to explore the train since he's never been on one before while Yuki slept at their seats. It had been three hours since then and there was no sign of Krory yet. "Where in the world could he have gone to?" Lavi asked as he looked around the cart that they were in currently.

"Not far, there's only one way to go on a train." Yuki said coldly as Allen opened the compartment door open and went through.

As he opened the next compartment's door, there was quite a surprise for everyone attending. Krory was sitting on his legs on the ground in nothing but his boxers as he sat in a circle with three other men and a little boy playing what looked like a card game of sorts.

"Why are you in your underwear, Vampire boy?" Yuki asked as she stepped past a shocked Lavi and Allen while she covered Allen's eyes with her one useful hand at the moment.

"Well, these nice men asked me if I would like to play a game called Poker with them. As you can see, things haven't been going so well." Krory explained as he sneezed due to the cold whether.

"So you were tricked into a game of strip poker huh?" Yuki said dully as she stared at the three men as they stared at her with awe.

"So what, this compartment is off limits to children anyway." One man said as he wore funny looking glasses while smoking a cigarette.

"I'm eighteen and I can kick all your butts in Poker." Yuki said coldly as she gave the three men a slight cold glare which made them all shuddered.

"I like to see you try." The same man from before said as he tried to laugh off Yuki's real threat.

"Oh? Would you?" Yuki said as a smug smirk made its way onto her face. "Then let's make a little wager, me and my younger brother with the white hair will switch in and out between hands in Krory's place if you allow us to use Allen's coat as a wager for Krory's belongings since the buttons are made of silver." Yuki said as Allen took of his coat and showed it to the three men while giving them all a kind smile.

"Deal." "Blue eyes" said as he laughed slightly.

After a few hands of Poker, Allen and Yuki had managed to win all of Krory's stuff back along with the three men's belongings. It was Allen turn to play now and he had just laid a Royal Straight Flush down for everyone to see while smiling an innocent looking smile.

"A freaking Royal Straight Flush! You gotta be kidding me!" all three men exclaimed as they looked at Allen's hand with shocked since they lost yet again.

"So does that mean that I win again?" Allen asked innocently as he titled his head to the side some.

"Aw, screw this game!" the three men exclaimed again as they threw their cards up into the air.

"Wow, you guys are simply amazing!" Krory exclaimed as he admired Yuki and Allen's skills in poker.

"Aren't you guys a little too good at this game?" Lavi asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Well, the only reason why I'm good is because I'm cheating." Allen whispered to Lavi as Yuki gathered the cards and started shuffling the deck to the best of her ability at the moment.

"Wait, you serious?" Lavi whispered as he looked at Allen timidly.

"When I was training with master, I had to hone my skills in order to survive and pay off his debts." Allen explained in a whisper as he moved out of the way for Yuki to have her turn.

"Your skills?" Lavi asked as he grew scared as Allen reveled a side that no one had even seen since he joined the order.

"I never lose at a game of cards." Allen said wickedly as his "dark side" came out into the open.

"So, how does Yuki win?" Lavi asked shakily as he was even more scared that this was a family trait.

"Watch the deck." Allen said as he went back to his "white side" and looked towards Yuki to see that she was already playing while Lavi did the same as him.

Yuki pulled out four useless cards from her hand and laid them in the discard pile next to the deck. As she went to pick out four more cards, a weird inky black cloud surrounded the deck for a quick second before it disappeared as Yuki drew her four cards and put them in her hand. She looked them over for a moment before looking up at the three men.

"Call," Yuki started as she laid down her hand to reveal a 10 of hearts, Jack of hearts, Queen of hearts, King of Hearts, and an Ace of hearts, "Royal Straight Flush."

"What the hell?" all three men exclaimed as Yuki merely looked at them blankly as she rested her chin on her hand.

"So cold." Lavi muttered as he looked at Yuki warily.

* * *

><p><em>I gave you all a hint as to what Yuki's Innocence name is. Also, we find out Yuki can also play very well in Poker. Filler episodes based chapters for a while again.<em>


	23. You will Always fear me, young master

Twenty-Third Snowfall-"You will always fear me, young master ..."

_"Hey, big sister Yuki." A seven year old Allen said as he was busy making a snowman in a snow covered park as he and a ten year old Yuki were waiting for Mana to come back._

_ Yuki looked up from the snowman she was building as she wore a black winter coat, pants and winter boots. She wore no gloves on her hands as she played in the snow with Allen. Her pale red colored eyes looked cold and distant but held a bit of warmth for the red hair boy that called her "sister"._

_ "How do you say "big sister" in your language where you come from?" Allen innocently asked as he looked up at Yuki with his big sliver-grayish eyes._

_ Yuki turned her gaze away from Allen for a moment or two, pondering on the answer before returning the gaze back to Allen again._

_ "If you're talking about your big sister to someone else, then you say "ane" in Japanese. If you're talking about someone else's sister than it is "Onee-san" in Japanese." Yuki explained carefully so Allen could understand it._

_ "So, will it be alright to call you "Onee-san" or "nee-san" from time to time, Yuki?" Allen asked innocently as he tilted his head to the side some._

_ Yuki's eyes widened some in shocked as Allen gave her a questionable look. Yuki's eyes returned to normal before she nodded her head yes._

_ "And also, will Yuki promise to be by my side forever?" Allen asked sounding hurt._

_ "I promise." Yuki said as she took Allen's mitten covered hand into her own. "I also promise to protect you from harm as well, no matter what kind it is."_

_ This made Allen first look up at his sister in shock before closing them while smiling up at her. Yuki merely stared blankly at him before the sound of snow being crunched caught her attention._

_ "What have you two been doing?" a man in a top hat asked as he walked up to the adoptive siblings as they turned their attention towards him and stood up._

_ "We were building snowman while Yuki taught me some Japanese." Allen said as he looked up at the man while smiling a little._

_ "Really, mind teaching me those words that she taught you, Allen?" the man asked as he looked down at Allen._

_ "They were "Ane" and "Onee-san" which both mean big sister." Allen said happily._

_ "Oh really? Then how would you say "father" in Japanese?" the man asked with a laugh in his voice._

_ "Those are the only ones she taught me." Allen said as he looked down at the ground._

_ "Well, maybe Yuki can teach both of us then?" the man said as he looked towards Yuki who still held Allen's hand in hers._

_ ""Otou-san"" Yuki said plainly as she looked towards the man._

_ "Otou-san." The man repeated._

_ "Otoe- san." Allen said as he had a puzzled look on his face since he was having a hard time pronouncing the word in Yuki's native tongue._

_ "No, like this…" Yuki said as she knelt down in front of Allen to where she was at eye level with him. "O-to-o-sa-n." Yuki said as she mouthed out the word for Allen to see how it was done._

_ "Otou-san" Allen said as he watched Yuki's mouth move to form the word._

_ Yuki merely nodded when Allen finally got it which made him smile a bit. Yuki slowly rose to her feet and grabbed a black sheathed sword that was located on the ground near the snowman that she busy building before Allen asked her his question._

_ "So, are you two ready to go?" the man asked as Yuki and Allen looked towards him._

_ "We are, Mana." Allen said as he went to grab Yuki's hand who allowed him to while she looked down at him._

_ "Then let's get going." Mana said as he turned to walk out the way he came._

_ "Kay!" Allen said as he practically dragged Yuki after him as he followed after Mana._

_ "Yuki?" an unknown female's voice said as Yuki stopped in her tracks a looked to see a Japanese woman with snow white hair that looked to be in her late twenties at most. Allen also stopped when Yuki did and turned to see the woman as well along with Mana. "Yuki, it really is you! I found you at last!" the woman said as she began to cry for joy at managing to find Yuki._

_ "Yuki, do you know that woman?" Mana asked as he looked towards Yuki as she continued to stare at the woman._

_ Yuki remained silent as she stared at the woman who merely smiled at her._

_ "Surely you remember your own mother, Yuki, it hasn't been that long since you left." The woman said through her tears._

_ "Is that true, Yuki?" Allen asked sounding hurt that Yuki had a mother that spent all her time in trying to find Yuki again._

_ "…No, I don't have a "mother"." Yuki finally said as she slightly glared at the woman claiming to be her "mother"._

_ The woman's smile quickly faded as she stared at Yuki wide eyed. Allen quietly let out a breath of relief as he tightened his grip on Yuki's hand._

_ "But, you have to be Yuki. I can recognize that eye color anywhere! You must be Yuki Daicho! My beloved daughter!" the woman exclaimed as she pointed towards Yuki who slightly got in front of Allen._

_ "Look, I'm sorry if my elder sister is named Yuki but if she says she doesn't know you then she doesn't know you." Allen said as he slightly stepped in front of Yuki while letting go of her hand. "If you want, you can come with us and look for you daughter that way, as long it's alright with Mana." Allen continued to say as he looked towards Mana._

_ Mana merely nodded his head as the woman stared blankly at them all. Slowly, she started laughing a maniacal laugh that scared Allen as he went to hug Mana's leg._

_ "You have brain washed my precious daughter into hanging around with a boy whose parents obliviously abandoned him because he was somehow defeated unlike my precious Yuki." The woman taunted as Allen looked at the ground as a way to hide his tears._

_ "Woman…I'm warning you." Yuki growled out animalistic as she glared at the woman while gritting her teeth._

_ "The man I don't mind being with my daughter but a boy who is defeated and was tossed away like a doll simply cannot be with my Yuki…unless he's good and dead!" the woman exclaimed as she pulled out a knife and began running towards Allen with it._

_ Allen quickly looked up at the woman and screamed a short scream as he stumbled backwards causing something within Yuki to snap._

_ "Like hell I'll let you hurt my master's brother!" "Yuki" exclaimed as "she" charged towards the woman while drawing out "her" sword._

_ Allen noticed the sudden changes within his sister as he stared wide eyed at her as she lifted her sword into the air above her head once she was in front of the woman. The first change was her voice as it sounded more male than female. The second he noticed was that the aura surrounding Yuki was no longer cold and distant but deadly and murderous. And the third was that Yuki drew her sword out…_

_ Allen was quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the woman scream in pain. He sat frozen in fear on the ground as he saw his sister standing in front of the woman who was now lying on the ground bleeding to death._

_ "W…who are you?" Allen asked timidly as he shook with fear._

_ "Yuki" slowly turned around while Allen grew even more scared by the second. "Yuki" had a __Cheshire__ like cat grin upon her face while her eyes were a pure red color unlike their normal pale red color. "She" looked like a demented cat grinning madly._

_ "Oh, that's right. I never got a chance to introduce myself, have I?" "Yuki" said as it slowly started walking towards Allen as "she" stared down at him. "You may call me "Shishi" since I am the animal side of my master~."_

_ "Wh…why are you using Yuki's body?" Allen asked as tears formed at his eyes._

_ "Because she is the owner of this sword and I live in the sword." Shishi said as it lifted the strangely clean sword to its face. "And since master promised to protect you no matter what…I am unfortunate to follow those very same lines." Shishi continued as it swung its "home" in the air with an annoyed look on its face. "With one exception," it said as it brought the sword close to "Yuki's" face, "I only come out if you are hurt both physically and mentally."_

_ Shishi slowly glided its hand down the sword's blade before slashing it through the air again. Allen couldn't stop the tears from flowing as he continued to stare at Shishi which it took great notice in._

_ "You afraid of me brat?" Shishi asked smugly as it smiled a __Cheshire__ smile at Allen. "It's understandable that you would be, after all, you did witness me killing that woman." Shishi said as its smile grew bigger. "Oh, and one more thing," Shishi knelt down in front of Allen and whispered to where Allen could only hear it. "You will always fear me, young master Allen."_

_ Allen's eyes grew wide before he let out a high pitched scream causing Yuki to come back to reality._

Allen jolted upwards in his bed screaming his head off. He woke up in a cold sweat as he frantically looked around his room while taking in deep breaths. There was nothing out of the ordinary other than a startled Timcanpy that flapped his wings in front of Allen who stared at it before finally calming down some.

"Sorry about that Timcanpy." Allen cooed to him as he gently extended a hand out towards the creature which floated down onto it. "I just had a really bad dream is all." Allen said as he lightly petted the golem on its head.

There was a loud knock on his door which quickly reminded Allen how loud he screamed when waking up from said nightmare. Allen frantically thought of all the possibilities he could use to not make the person worry to much as he slowly swung his legs over the edge of the bed and walked towards the door. He quickly looked over to his clock to read that it was exactly midnight, the time that he usually woke up from that memory nightmare.

If it was Lenalee or anyone from the science division or a finder he could simply say that being almost cooked gave him a nightmare of Komui eating him while he was dressed up as a piece of Sushi. If it was Kanda then he could say that he wasn't screaming and call Kanda an idiot for waking him up in the middle of the night because of something he didn't do. If it was either Krory or Yuki then he would simply say that he had a nightmare and didn't want to recall it.

As he opened the door, all his ideas went flying out the window since the person standing in front of it was not someone he was planning on meeting in the middle of the night.

* * *

><p><em>Everything about this chapter will be explained in more detail next chapter so please be patient with me<em>


	24. Uninvited guest and a lullaby

Twenty-Fourth Snowfall-Uninvited guest and a lullaby to ease the pain of remembering

"What the bloody hell are _you_ doing here?" Allen asked his "guest" as they stood in front of his door with their arms crossed over their chest while glaring angrily at the white hair teen.

The "guest" appeared to be male with a slight feminine figure as they had on a white lilac colored button shirt and dark blue tight like pants as they wore knee high black boots that looked similar in style to Kanda's Exorcists boots. Their hair was short and spiked up in the back while a few locks were long enough to act as side bangs as it reach his shoulders. His hair was black and their eyes where a blood red color, overall he looked liked he came from a noble family; if the noble family he came from had cat ears and a tail.

"Master had me sound proof your room in case you had a nightmare, in _which_ you **_did_**! So I am under orders to _escort_ you to Master's room to be comforted…" the male growled out in annoyance as he bared his cat like teeth at Allen, "like a baby."

Now it was Allen's turn to glare at his "guest" who merely smiled in victory.

"Well, I'm _sorry_ for waking you up from your _beauty sleep_, **_princess_**." Allen said smugly as his guest returned to glaring at the white hair teen.

"Don't you ever call me that again." The guest growled out as he and Allen had a stare down.

Allen started to take a deep breath which caused his guest to panic some.

"Nee-sa-" Allen started to yell but was cut off due to the guest covering his mouth with his hands.

"Let's go take you to master now, shall we young master Allen?" the guest said quickly with a weary smile on his face as Allen gave him a sly smile under the guest's palm before nodding his head as a answer.

The guest let out a deep sigh as he let go of Allen's mouth and began walking in the direction of Yuki's room. Allen soon followed after him with Timcanpy after closing his door behind him.

"Nya~ I can't believe that you can cause so much trouble for me in just one week, let alone a few months since we were unfortunately reunited." The guest complained when Allen finally caught up to him. "I mean, first there was that Eliade person I tried to defeat but failed and then there was that weird robot that Chinese chief made…**twice**! First time was when Master, you and those two idiots arrived at the gate and tried to cook you into dishes and the second time was when the mini version put makeup on almost all of you except for Master and the one Chinese girl at the newest Exorcist "Welcome Home" party which had to be the highlight of my week seeing you looking _more_ like a girl." The guest said with a cheeky grin on his face as he recalled the memory of when sir Komlin the 4th mini went berserk and practically put makeup on everyone which gave Komui a lot of hell from Yuki.

Allen merely gave his once guest now escort to Yuki's room an annoyed glare while Timcanpy landed gently on top of his head.

"And now I have to escort you to Master's room because of a nightmare! How babyish!" the escort complained even more as they drew closer and closer to Yuki's bedroom door.

"What's babyish, Chesha Neko?" Yuki asked as she opened her door and leaned against its frame causing said escort to suddenly freeze as he met his master's eyes.

"N-nothing Master." Chesha Neko stuttered as Allen went ahead of him and walked into Yuki's room along with Timcanpy.

"Then you wouldn't mind staying out here for the rest of the night as punishment, would you?" Yuki asked with a smug look on her face.

"N-no Master." Chesha Neko whimpered as his ears drooped.

"Good," Yuki said as she got off the door's fame and walked into her room while closing the door shut behind her.

Chesha Neko waited for a minute or two before slowly walking up to the door and began clawing at it while meowing as a way of begging to be let in again.

"So Allen, what song do you want me to sing to you?" Yuki asked sweetly as she tried to prepare the bed for her and Allen to sleep in as much as possible with one hand.

Allen was busy looking through the numerous sheets of music that Yuki either wrote or collected along their travels with Mana and eventually sang in the circus that they all worked part time in on her desk as Yuki finished preparing the bed for them.

"This one," Allen said as he pulled out a few music sheets and showed it to Yuki.

Yuki walked over to Allen to take a closer look at the sheets of music before nodding her head understandingly.

"So it's one of _those_ dreams that you had, right?" Yuki asked as she stood straight up and looked towards Allen who nodded his response. "Well, alright." Yuki said as she went back to her bed.

Allen laid the music sheets of the song he wanted to hear on the desk before climbing onto the bed with his sister like he had done in the past whenever he had a nightmare of sorts.

"You ready?" Yuki asked as she carefully pulled the blanket over her and Allen as Allen lay on his side facing her. Allen merely nodded his head excitedly as he had a big childish grin on his face. Yuki couldn't help but smile as well as she cleared her throat and tried to find the right note for Allen's lullaby for the night.

_"Omoidaseba Haruka Haruka~_

_Mirai wa doko mademo kagayaiteta~_

_Kirei na aozora no shita de~_

_Bokura wa sukoshi dake obieteita~_

_Natsukashii iro ni~_

_Mado ga somaru~_

_Mae wo muitereba mata aemasu ka~_

_Mirai wa doko edemo tsudzuiterunda~_

_Ookina kanban no shita de~_

_Jidai no utsuroi wo miteitai na~_

_Hitoshirezu~_

_My heart's a battleground~"_

As Yuki continued to sing, Allen felt at peace as he gently hugged himself closer to Yuki while resting his cheek on her shoulder as he listened to his sister's beautiful singing.

_"Nido to aenu hito ni basho ni~_

_Mado wo akeru~_

_Omoidaseba Haruka Haruka~_

_Mirai wa doko mademo kagayaiteta~_

_Kirei na aozora no shita de~_

_Bokura wa itsu mademo nemutteita~_

_All my fears and all our lies~_

_Aozora no shita…~"_

As soon as the song was over, both Allen and Yuki closed their eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep since they both had a tiring week.

* * *

><p><em>Passion from the Kingdom Hearts II Soundtrack<em>


	25. Fate

Twenty-Fifth Snowfall-Fate

_"**Kirisakareta aka no sekai barabara ni natta hahen…**" a fifteen year old Yuki sang slowly as she sat in a ball against a black cross shaped grave. Sitting in her lap was a twelve year old white haired Allen as he looked like he was dead to the world while snuggling closer into Yuki's chest to hide himself, and his cursed eye, from the rest of the world._

_ "**Hiroiatsumete nokoru no wa munashisa dake namida afureru…**" Yuki continued to sing as she wrapped her arms more securely around Allen as she made herself into a ball more._

_ "**Koko ni mou anata wa inai…**" A tear slid down Yuki's cheek as she lightly kissed the top of Allen's hand while stroking his hair some._

**Ikiteru imi o motanai**

_ Allen quickly snapped his head up as he realized that he was sitting in the snow in front of Mana's grave alone._

**Atama no naka de ano koe ga nando mo watashi o yonderu**

_ "Yuki?" Allen called out as he frantically looked around the area for his sister, "Yuki!"_

**Douzo watashi mo sochira e tsureta itte kudasai**

_ He spotted a faint glow in the distance that had a very familiar voice coming from it which brought a smile onto his face as tears welled up in his eyes. "Nee-san!" Allen exclaimed as he began running towards the dim light making Mana's grave slowly disappear._

**Au koto ga yurusarenai ****nara**** kono mama atokata mo naku ochite shimaitai**

_ As Allen drew closer and closer towards the lighted area, his appearance slowly changed from a twelve year old to a thirteen year old to a fourteen year old and finally to a fifteen year old._

**Eien ni iu koto nante nai negai wa zankoku ni kiete'ku**

_ As Allen finally reached the area, he found not just his sister but his friends from the order as well. Yuki gave him a kind warm hearted smile as she extended a hand out towards him._

**Watashi ni batsu ataete kudasai nani mo shirazu shitagatte ita**

_ Allen eagerly took his sister's outstretched hand into his left one while returning her smile full heartedly while his friends gathered around them with smiles on their faces._

**Ryoute ni nokoru kanshoku o omoidashite tsumi no ishiki ni torawarete nukedasu koto sae mo mou dekinai**

_ Kanda was also there in the lighted area as he moved to stand behind Yuki while smiling softly at her. This made Allen weary as he saw Kanda gently make Yuki's head turn towards him and lightly kissed the top of her head. Yuki pouted a little which made Kanda slightly laugh at her childishness._

**Tobira ga hirakareta toki kara hajimatteta unmei**

_ Allen just merely stood there, still holding his sister's hand, watching the scene that Yuki and Kanda were displaying as Yuki scolded Kanda about the fact that he couldn't do those kinds of things in front of Allen since he's still recovering from his time with Cross while Kanda merely smiled at her as he sneakily entangled his fingers with Yuki's free hand._

**Nogareru koto dekinai kono shimei ni shitagau dake**

_ Yuki gave up on scolding Kanda since it was obvious that he wasn't listening to her and allowed his hand to be in hers for a moment or two before pulling it away._

**Nannen mo kinjirareta ima tokihanachi ao no sekai e michibikare**

_ Allen tightened the grip he had on Yuki's hand which brought her attention towards him once again. "Ne, nee-san, why was Kanda acting that way towards you?" Allen asked as he looked at his sister with a look of concern and worry._

**Douka watashi o achira e tsureta itte kudasai**

_ Yuki merely smiled at him as she gently titled his head down a bit so she could lightly kiss him on the head. "Don't worry about it, okay?" Yuki whispered softly which brought on a strange sense of fear within Allen to stir._

**Nani mo hoka ni iranai kara kono mama aoi jiyuu kudasai**

_ Allen quickly raised his head to look at Yuki but found that she was gone once again. He lowered his gaze down to see a very strange object lying in front of him._

**Tobira o hirakeru no wa jibun no kokoro dake shitteru**

_ It was a live butterfly that appeared to be made out of snow as it rested on top of a cross shaped grave. Allen slowly bent down and tried to pick it up as his fear grew but caused the butterfly to melt into the grave, giving it a white color._

**Unmei o kiri hiraite mirai no jiyuu te ni suru no**

_ Allen studied the grave for a minute or two before it made sense of why he was so afraid. The name on the grave belonged to the person that Allen loved deeply about and cared for the most in the world that was still left after Mana passed. Tears started to well up in his eyes as he read the name over and over again before shutting them…_

* * *

><p><em>The song that is playing through out this is Fate:Rebirth from vocaloid sung by Gakupo, Kaito and Len.<br>_


	26. A morning of worry, a secret reveled

Twenty-Sixth Snowfall-A morning of worry, a secret reveled and promises

Allen gasped as he woke up from the nightmare like dream to face Yuki's still sleeping face as the morning sun shone brightly through the bedroom window. Allen slowly sat up in bed without taking his eyes off of Yuki. He wondered if he should wake her up and tell her about his horrifying dream or not. He soon made his decision when Yuki quickly sat up in bed which in turn frightened him more.

"G-good morning, nee-san!" Allen said cheerfully as he tried to act as if nothing was wrong.

Yuki turned her head towards him with an emotionless look on her face as she stared at him for a minute or two before he got part of the message she was trying to send.

"Oh, sorry, I'll get out of your way." Allen said as he climbed out of the bed and started walking towards the door but was stopped in his tracks due to Yuki messing up his hair more as she too climbed out of bed.

"You're not going anywhere, mister." Yuki said sternly as she walked over to one of the posts of the bed that had a yellowish white sweater hanging from it. Yuki grabbed it and put one arm through the sleeve while she let the other half of the sweater rest over her left shoulder. "Let's go get some fresh air, kay?" Yuki said as she smiled sweetly towards Allen before opening the door and walking out with Allen following shortly behind.

"Nee-san, how long are we going to keep walking?" Allen asked as he and Yuki continued to walk within the forested area surrounding the Headquarters tower.

"Just a bit further, Allen-kun." Yuki said as she kept her eyes on the path in front of her.

Allen merely huffed in annoyance as he stepped over a tree root that was sticking out only to bump into the back of his sister.

"Careful," Yuki said as she turned around to make sure that Allen was alright. Allen merely nodded his head before looking straight ahead and seeing a little bush of some sorts sitting in the middle of a small clearing. "It's a white rose bush." Yuki said as walked towards the said bush.

"What's it doing here?" Allen asked as he too walked towards the white rose bush.

"I planted it here, ain't it obvious?" Yuki asked as she carefully sat on the ground in front of the bush along with Allen.

"When?" Allen asked as he looked towards his elder sister curiously.

"Three years in the spring." Yuki said as she looked at the bush with happiness, "I was taking a walk through here after I was done training with my master and stumbled upon this area and decided to at least make a little garden to pass the time. Though, this is as far as I got with that idea."

"Why didn't you continue the idea?" Allen asked.

"The idea was to make the garden grow each year after the plants that I personally planted here bloomed but," Yuki started as she looked sad at the mere memory, "this little guy hasn't even bloomed once these past years."

Allen looked at the bush in shock and sadness as tears started to well up in his eyes. Yuki took note of this and decided to change the subject some.

"What was the dream that you had last night after I sang you the lullaby about?" Yuki asked carefully as she titled her head some as she looked at Allen.

"…You and I were sitting in front of Mana's grave after we turned Mana into an Akuma and you were singing a song that kept going even after you disappeared. I looked around the area some until I saw this dimmed light in the distance. I heard your voice coming from there so I started to run towards it. Eventually I managed to get there and you were standing there smiling while stretching out a hand for me to take. Then everyone from the order started gathering around us and then BaKanda come over and…and…" Allen said as the tears started flowing from his eyes as he remembered every single detail about the dream.

"And? What was he doing?" Yuki asked as she gently tried to coax Allen to continue.

"Promise me you won't leave me alone again, Yuki!" Allen exclaimed as he looked towards Yuki, his little stream of tears turning into bigger streams.

Yuki was taken aback by Allen's sudden promise making but nodded her head anyway.

"I promise." Yuki said as Allen sniffled a little while trying to rub some of the tears away. Yuki scouted closer to Allen while resting on her knees and embraced Allen in a one arm hug as he continued to cry. "I promise I won't leave you alone ever again," Yuki said as Allen tightly hugged her back, "until _my_ time comes."


	27. Assignment and Shi

Twenty-Seventh Snowfall-Assignment and "Shi"

A week or two had passed before Yuki was deemed, by Komui, to go on missions again. However, during that time frame, Allen went on a mission to deliver a new golem to General Kevin Yeeger. While on said mission, General Yeeger was killed by the clan of Noah and the Millennium Earl. But before he actually died, General Yeeger started singing a song about the Earl trying to find the "Heart", this lead the Black Order to the assumption that the Millennium Earl and Noah clan are targeting the remaining Generals, thinking that they have the "Heart" in their possession. In order to protect the remaining Generals from the Millennium Earl and his army of Akuma, the Black Order decided that they would send a certain number of Exorcists to find and protect the Generals until they return back to the Order again.

"So what do you want _me_ to do since you _so _**kindly** sent Allen to look for that womanizing, alcoholic, demonic **bastard **straight from hell itself?" Yuki said with a smile on her face as she unsheathed her beloved sword and stabbed it into Komui's desk as she stood within his office while Komui sank lower into his chair as Yuki's murderous aura surrounded her in a thick mist.

"We just want you to go find and protect General Kanda along with Shi since you and she were both trained under the same general and all." Komui said as he tried to regain his cool.

"That Baka geta hi o arisuru neko can find master on her own without my help." Yuki said sternly with a blank expression as she stared Komui in the eye.

"You know very well how she is, Yuki," Komui said as he sat straight up in his seat and adjusted him glasses some. "And besides, this is a direct order that you simply cannot refuse Yuki, no matter even if it's protecting your younger brother." Komui said sternly as he looked Yuki in the eye as well.

Yuki's blank expression turned into one of anger and annoyance as she gritted her teeth and glared at Komui. Komui took a deep breath before speaking again.

"If it'll make this situation any better, I'll relay the locations of General Cross's party to you so you can see where Allen-kun is heading towards. That way, the moment you and Shi find General Mizuki Kanda, all three of you will head towards where Allen and the others are going to and meet up with them. Is that understood?" Komui said calmly as he looked towards Yuki to see her reaction.

"Is there a possible way that you can connect me with him when we call to report in?" Yuki asked as she hid her eyes from view with her bangs.

"If he so happens to be near a phone at the time, I'll do my best to connect him with you." Komui said.

Yuki slowly wedged her sword out of Komui's desk and put it in its sheath as she made her way out of the messy office. Once the door was closed behind her, Komui let out a long sigh relief as he sunk to the floor.

"I thought I was a goner there for sure." Komui whimpered out as he let his body shake with terror.

"But I don't want to find master!" a short black hair girl yelled out childishly as she dug her nails into the ground while Yuki pulled on her black with three white horizontal stripe boot covered legs as she slowly pulled her out of the pet store that they were currently in. The girl wore black and white colored pants with a gun holster on her right thigh. She wore a navy blue T-shirt that was tucked into her pants along with an open black and white jacket with the selves reaching a little past her elbows. "I want to play with the bunny more~!" the girl yelled again as she pointed towards an oddly red colored rabbit sitting in a cage looking sad as it waved good-bye to the black hair girl.

Yuki let out a deep sigh before literally yanking the girl out of the pet shop and onto the stone sidewalk. The girl gave a quick yelp of pain before glaring at Yuki with her blood red colored eyes while rubbing her hurt bottom.

"Lavi is with Cross's party," Yuki said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I know that!" the girl exclaimed angrily at Yuki.

Yuki gave the girl a slight glare before continuing, "And he did something that would make you very pissed off."

"What did he do?" the girl asked as she paled a little in fear.

"He said "strike" to a rather ugly female Akuma." Yuki said as she quickly took a couple of steps back from the girl, "At least that's what Allen told me, Shi."

The girl, Shi, stared dumbfoundedly at Yuki for a moment or two while Yuki quickly covered her ears from the on coming ear torturing sound. Shi screamed at the top of her lungs in anger as she jumped to her feet causing Yuki to feel dizzy.

"That two-timing no good sweet sexy rabbit! What have I ever done to him that made him go after another woman! Let alone one that's an Akuma!" Shi yelled out in anger as she grabbed a hold of Yuki's cape and started shaking her violently.

"If. You. Don't. Stop. Shaking. Me. I. Will. Kill. You." Yuki said between shakes.

This made Shi stop her shaking at once and slowly let go of Yuki while looking at her dumbfoundedly.

"What the hell happened to you while I was gone?" Shi asked as Yuki steady herself from her dizzy spell.

"A lot of things," Yuki said once she regained her balance and glared at Shi, "now let's go find master. The sooner we do, the sooner you can have your way with your Fiancé." Yuki said as she started walking down the street towards the train station.

"Fine!" Shi exclaimed as she followed Yuki while pouting childishly.

"Why did I do to the Order to have a partner like her on this assignment?" Yuki mumbled in annoyance as she tightly gripped the hilt of her sword with her left hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Baka geta hi o arisuru neko <strong>_means Idiot fire loving cat_

_Yes, I am introducing two new characters to the story, reason why is because I couldn't think of a general that would be Yuki's general and Tiedoll may have found her but I can't see Yuki being his pupil. The two new characters will be further explained in the future chapters eventually. So bear with me **please**!_


	28. Short reunions and secrets reveled

Twenty-Eighth Snowfall-Short reunions and secrets reveled

"Hey Yuki-san," Shi said as she walked after Yuki as they walked through India together. A couple of weeks had past since the blood lusting pair embarked on their search for General Mizuki Kanda.

"What?" Yuki growled out animalistic through bared teeth. During those few weeks of searching, Yuki was willing to never show her face to Allen ever again on a number of occasions due to Shi annoying her.

"How much longer till we find master Kanda?" Shi asked as she put her hands behind her head, making Yuki stop in her tracks.

"Kono you na iraira saseru shitsumon o suru no o yamete kudasai, moshi anata ga sou shi nai nara, watashi wa anata no nodo o kirihiraku deshou!" Yuki said as she shot a painful death ensuring glare towards Shi, who started trembling with fear.

"Yuki wa kowai!" Shi thought as she stiffened a little under Yuki's intense glare.

"And to answer your question from earlier," Yuki began before hardening her glare on Shi, "until we find Kanda, I don't want to hear another damn word coming out of your fucking mouth."

Shi merely nodded her head as a response while Yuki continued to glare at her for a moment or two before turning her head back around and started walking again. Shi waited for a good minute or two before walking after Yuki once again. They continued to walk in silence for an hour or so before they saw a familiar figure in the distance.

"Look, Yu-san!" Shi exclaimed happily as she pointed towards the figure excitedly.

"How many times I have I told you to be quiet?" Yuki asked threateningly as she slowly unsheathed her beloved sword while glaring at Shi.

Shi froze in place as Yuki pressed her blade lightly against her throat. Shi didn't move from her spot until another familiar figure came up behind Yuki and enveloped her in a hug.

"Yuki-chan it's been so long since I last saw you. How have you been?" Tiedoll asked as he hugged Yuki tightly while giving Shi the prefect opportunity to run behind Noise for protection.

"Can't…breathe…" Yuki managed to say as Tiedoll hugged her too tightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Tiedoll said as he gently let go of Yuki.

"So, what brings you two idiots here?" Kanda asked sounding annoyed as he slightly glared at Yuki as she took in a couple of deep breaths.

"I am not an idiot and we were wondering if you wouldn't have happened to know where your younger sister is, would you?" Yuki asked as she glared back at Kanda for the idiot comment.

"Is she also part of your general's group?" Marie asked while Kanda merely gritted his teeth at the mere mention of his younger sister.

"She _is_ our general." Both Yuki and Shi said at the same time causing Marie and Tiedoll to look at Kanda with looks of disbelief.

"Did you have to tell them **_that_**?" Kanda growled out as he glared at Yuki as she had a Cheshire cat like smile on her face.

"Of course I did, otherwise they would have been left in the dark for a long time since you were never planning on telling anyone about your younger sister being a General." Yuki taunted as her Cheshire like smile grew wider.

"Well, at least I know where my younger siblings are at all times, unlike you." Kanda with a slight smirk of satisfaction as Yuki's blade appeared near his throat.

"That was only because I recently gotten Allen back from his drunken womanizing demon of a General, unlike you who has never gotten his younger sibling taken away from them unwillingly." Yuki growled as she drew her blade closer to Kanda's neck.

"You're just making excuses so you won't admit that the Moyashi is growing up to fast for you." Kanda said sternly as his smirk disappeared.

"Says the one whose seventeen year old sister is smoking already," Yuki said sternly.

"At least I'm not overprotective as you are, you Baka Moyashi-loving skirt-wearing Butterfly!" Kanda growled as he glared at Yuki.

"_What_ did you just say?" Yuki growled animalistic at Kanda as she glared back at him.

"You heard, or do you have some Moyashi in your ears to prevent you from hearing?" Kanda retorted.

"Anata wa…" Yuki snarled as a sixth member slowly walked up to the group while smoking a cigarette, she appeared to look a lot like Kanda only more feminine looking. Her hair was a light purple color while her eyes were a silver-red color. She wore a purple halter top underneath a black and gold short coat that stop a little past the waistband of her black colored shorts and gold to white ankle-length half dress-like sash. She also had a black with gold trim shoulder bag that had a cat boy plush doll with short red hair, cat ears and tail with some of his hair covering one of his gold colored eyes in it. "Anata wa…" Yuki snarled again as she lifted her sword away from Kanda's neck. "Baka Josei no samurai!" Yuki howled as she raised her sword over her head before bringing it back down to Kanda's neck only to be stopped by Mugen halfway.

"Stop fighting you two!" Marie exclaimed while Yuki and Kanda were trying to get the other's defense.

"Yeah, save it for the bed-." Shi started as she popped her head out from behind Marie only to be cut off by the murderous glares of both Yuki and Kanda.

"Shut up or we'll kill you!" Kanda and Yuki said in unison as they both gave Marie and Shi death ensuring glares while the light purple hair girl continued to smoke her cigarette as she stood near Marie.

"Shi…" the girl said as she let a puff of smoke escape her lips.

"Yeah?" Shi asked as she looked towards the girl only to get ashes flicked into her face.

"What are you doing here Master/Sister?" both Yuki and Kanda asked as they directed their attention to the light purple hair girl as well.

"I happened to be walking by this area when I heard you two idiots yelling about me and some guy called Moyashi." Kanda's younger sister said as she walked up to the two.

"His name is Allen, Mizuki!" Yuki growled as she pulled her sword away from Kanda's.

"Yuki…" Mizuki started as she walked up to Yuki and flicked her hood down effortlessly reveling Yuki's high ponytail. "You should know better than to growl at me." Mizuki said as she grabbed Yuki's ponytail and pulled on it causing Yuki to wince in pain.

"Again, what are you doing here sister?" Kanda asked as he sheathed Mugen and crossed his arms over his chest as he stared at his sister wearily.

"To torture you more~." Mizuki said as she turned her attention towards Kanda affectionately, leaving Yuki to hold her head as it throbbed painfully after sheathing her sword as well. Mizuki slightly walked up towards Kanda and flicked him in the forehead.

"Well, since this little reunion is done, shall we get going to China now?" Yuki asked as she slowly started walking down the path again while Kanda rubbed his forehead some.

"But the sun is already setting," Shi commented as she pointed towards the horizon, causing Yuki to once again stop in her tracks.

"Damn you to hell Shi~!" Yuki howled again as she redrew her beloved sword began to chase Shi with it, both lusting for the unfortunate soul's blood.

"Why me, it's not my fault that the sun has to set at the end of each day!" Shi exclaimed as she ran away from Yuki and her fearsome sword.

"Why did I get two idiots for apprentices?" Mizuki asked to no one in particular as she smacked the palm of her hand against her forehead while smoking her cigarette.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kono you na iraira saseru shitsumon o suru no o yamete kudasai, moshi anata ga sou shi nai nara, watashi wa anata no nodo o kirihiraku deshou! <strong>ruffly means, stop asking pointless questions, I'll cut open your throat if you don't._

**_Yuki wa kowai _**_means Yuki is scary_

_Yuki does not like to be called a "skirt-wearing butterfly" since, again, she's a tomboy._


	29. Calm before the storm

Twenty-Ninth Snowfall-Calm before the storm

"You're getting the fire wood." Yuki said sternly as she stood in front of Kanda with her arms crossed over her chest while the sun slowly set over the horizon.

"Like hell I'm going to listen to a Moyashi's sister." Kanda said as he too had his arms crossed over his chest while slightly glaring at Yuki.

"His name is Allen and you are getting the firewood." Yuki growled as she glared menacingly at him.

"Like hell I am." Kanda growled as he returned Yuki's glare back at her.

"Would you two stop fighting for once?" Marie asked as he, Shi, Tiedoll, and Mizuki stood a good foot or two away from the arguing duo. "We'll just have Shi get the firewood." Marie said as he pointed towards Shi.

"Why me?" Shi exclaimed as she looked towards Marie in shock.

"Just do it Shi." Mizuki ordered as she lit up a new cigarette.

"Yes master." Shi said sadly as she started to walk in a random direction.

"Now since that has been settled, you two find a place near here and start making a circle so we know where to put the fire pit for the night, is that understood?" Mizuki ordered as she glared at the two bickering samurai.

"Yes master Kanda." Yuki said as she glared at Kanda for a moment or two before turning around and walking a few steps away from him. Kanda merely clicked his tongue as a response before turning his back towards Yuki and taking a few steps away from the group.

"I'll give you about twenty minutes or so to make your circles." Mizuki said as she sat herself on the ground along with Marie and Tiedoll.

"Kanda, that's a pathetic excuse of a circle." Mizuki commented as she saw her older brother's "work", "That isn't even big enough for a twig to be on fire unless you have it standing straight." Mizuki continued as she took a smoke from her cigarette.

"It's good enough!" Kanda retorted as he crossed his arms over his chest as he, too, looked at his "pathetic excuse of a circle". It was a tiny circle that would have been prefect for a standing twig alone.

"No, it's not." Mizuki said as she looked at her brother with a disbelieving look before turning around and started walking towards Yuki and her circle. "What do you have for us Yuki?" Mizuki asked while Yuki looked up from her work towards her General.

Mizuki immediately stopped in her tracks as she tried her hardest not to laugh at Yuki's oblivious attempt. Yuki, seeing through her General's attempted not to laugh, remained unfazed by Mizuki's sudden actions.

"Yuki, we're not going to be burning _anyone _at the stack tonight or ever." Mizuki said calmly as she imagined the person that Yuki wanted to kill at the moment. Yuki's circle was a prefect circle while being big enough to have someone be burn at the stack.

"Really? And I was hoping that we would burn Kanda at the stack." Yuki said as she looked at circle while speaking loud enough for Kanda to hear.

Mizuki tried her hardest to hold her laughter in while Kanda glared menacingly at Yuki while she shot him a Cheshire cat like grin as Shi came back to the group with an armful of firewood.

"Did I miss something?" Shi asked as she took notice in Mizuki trying to hold her laughter in.

"Nothing much," Mizuki said as she coughed away her laugh, "Put the fire wood in front of Yuki."

Shi stared at her for a moment or two before shrugging her shoulders and dumping the freshly collected firewood in front of Yuki.

"How are we going to start the fire?" Shi asked as she looked towards Mizuki.

"You think I'd be stupid enough to let you light a fire again?" Mizuki exclaimed as she slightly glared at Shi while bringing her lighter out and flicking it on.

"I keep telling you, it was an accident!" Shi exclaimed while Mizuki took a stick from the pile and lit it on fire before throwing it back to the pile, letting the fire spread.

"Using your Innocence to light a fire then forgetting to keep a close watch on it and almost getting us all killed while you were laughing your butt off about it was _not_ an accident!" Yuki slightly growled out while giving a death glare towards Shi as Tiedoll and Marie sat around the fire.

"I hate it when you're right." Shi mumbled but was caught by both Mizuki and Yuki.

"So, you _did_ do it on purpose." Both Mizuki and Yuki said in unison while Mizuki and Shi took a seat next to Tiedoll and Marie. Mizuki sat next to Tiedoll while Shi sat next to Marie.

"I didn't say anything!" Shi exclaimed while she feigned innocence before quickly hiding behind Marie in fear of what Yuki and Mizuki will do to her.

"So Yuki, who is this Allen person anyway and why do we have to go to China?" Mizuki asked after a moment or two of silence as she turned her gaze towards Yuki.

"His name is Allen Walker and we are going to meet up with him in China." Yuki said as she stared at the fire while Kanda finally came over and sat next to her.

Mizuki looked at her questionably for a moment or two before getting what Yuki was saying.

"Aw~, you're that worried about your younger brother, aren't you?" Mizuki exclaimed while earning a quick glare from Yuki before she returned her gaze towards the fire.

"He's a Moyashi of a boy though." Kanda added in before something hit him in the back of his head.

"Who has an alcoholic womanizing demon of a master that is currently on my kill list." Yuki said as she put her hands on her lap while Kanda glared at her as he had his hand on the back of his head.

"So _that's_ the real reason for going to China, right?" Mizuki said as she threw her cigarette into the fire and pulled a new one out.

"Knowing her, it's half of the reason for going there." Kanda said as he took noticed that Yuki was starting to sway a little while the others were somehow already asleep.

"Whatever you say, you oblivious know your girlfriend more than I do." Mizuki said as she lit up her cigarette while Kanda pulled Yuki closer to him as she slept.

"Why must you torture me so?" Kanda asked as he looked towards his sister as Yuki rested her head on his shoulder causing a _very_ light dusting of pink to grace his features.

"Because I can~!" Mizuki said in a sing-song way as she took notice in Kanda's blushing while Kanda merely rolled his eyes at her and let out a sigh.

"Just don't tell." Kanda said as he looked towards the fire for a moment or two before closing his eyes.

"I'm not telling until I know that it's true on both sides of the sword." Mizuki said before throwing her cigarette into the fire and falling asleep herself.

* * *

><p><em>Do not ask me why I didn't put when everyone else went to sleep but at last this chapter is finish~!<em>


	30. The Beasts within part one

Thirtieth Snowfall-The Beasts within part one

"Are we at China yet?" Mizuki asked while sounding tired as she, Yuki and Shi rode on a train.

"We'll be there in a few minutes." Yuki commented as she looked down at the walk way's floor tiredly. A few days had past since General Kanda's group and General Tiedoll's group parted ways after their short "reunion" of sorts.

"Why do you guys sound so tired?" Shi asked as she looked at her now very homicidal looking general and fellow student-exorcist as they immediately looked towards her with a hit of blood lust in their eyes.

"It's because we have to put up with you and your non-stop whining of how Lavi cheated on you!" both Yuki and Mizuki growled out as they sent death glares towards Shi who coward in fear as the train slowly started coming to a stop.

"We're finally off that stupid train~!" Shi exclaimed as she and the others exited out of the train station.

"Don't you mean "I'm so glad that the train stopped since I was about to be murder in a few seconds."?" Yuki asked as she had a Cheshire cat like grin on her face as she watched Shi froze in place to the comment.

"How many times since I joined the group has Shi's life been threatened?" Mizuki asked as she took out a cigarette and lighted it as the trio walked down a busy market that was a near the docks.

"I lost count after the 100th time she pissed me off after you graced us with your company on this stupid mission." Yuki said as her Cheshire cat like smile disappeared from her features and was replaced with a blank look.

"And how many times has Shi's life been threatened before that?" Mizuki asked while Shi started to walk quickly.

"Somewhere in the millions according to my memory." Yuki said coldly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Which isn't very much." Shi said under her breath as she continued to walk faster in hopes of getting away from her general and fellow exorcist further.

"What was that?" Yuki immediately asked as she glared towards Shi who froze under the intense glare.

"Nothing," Shi said slowly as she turned her head towards Yuki and Mizuki while having an innocent looking smile on her face.

"Shi, it's better to tell the truth to Yuki then to lie, she did hear you clearly through her Innocence's power." Mizuki said as she let a puff of smoke escape her lips.

"Strange hearing this from the one who lies to her the most especially when it comes to how Kanda really feel-eek!" Shi started but was cut off by a tall punk looking cat boy with short red hair, cat ears and tail with some of his hair covering one of his gold colored eyes, shooting at her feet.

Mizuki and Yuki just stood behind the boy with Cheshire cat like smiles on their faces while they watched Shi "dance" around the area, trying not to get her feet blown off.

"I. Hate. You. People. So. Much!" Shi exclaimed as she continued her "dance" of sorts as the cat ear boy continued to shoot away at her feet.

"I hate you too, Shi." Yuki said teasingly while showing off her teeth before a sharp pain went through her right eye.

"Yuki, what's wrong?" Mizuki asked as she turned her attention towards Yuki causing the cat ear boy to look at Yuki as well while Yuki covered her right eye in pain.

As Yuki slowly lowered her hand down, a cog wheel like monocle appeared in its place causing Mizuki to stare wide eyed at it while Shi merely gapped at the sight of Yuki's eye.

"What the hell is wrong with your eye?" Shi exclaimed as she pointed towards Yuki's cursed eye.

"I knew it was cursed but when in the world did it evolve to a level two?" Mizuki asked to no one in particular as little circle like shapes rapidly surrounded the two larger white circles.

"You're saying that she's cursed, how?" Shi exclaimed at the new information she was receiving while the circles in Yuki's right eye all pointed towards her right.

"I don't know, Yuki never told me how she got cursed." Mizuki said sternly as she slightly glared at Shi while Yuki slowly turned her head towards the docks.

Her eyes grew wide with shock for a moment or two before blotting past Shi and Mizuki, leaving them in a state of shock for a moment or two before realizing what had just happened.

"Yuki, what's going on?" Mizuki asked as she followed after Yuki with Shi following shortly behind.

"There's a huge group of Akuma heading towards the docks, and they are coming in fast!" Yuki exclaimed as she gained more speed.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Mizuki said as she speed up faster, "Did I train a bunch of weaklings or did I train a bunch of hard headed bitches?" Mizuki exclaimed as she ran past Yuki while putting her hands behind her back.

"I think you only trained one weakling out of our small group, master." Yuki said with a smirk as put her hands at her sides and ran ahead of Mizuki.

"I am not a weakling!" Shi exclaimed as she tried her hardest to catch up to the two significantly faster women in front of her.

"You whine about everything there is to whine about in the world and you're slowing us down at the moment." Both Mizuki and Yuki said in unison as they put their focus on the road ahead.

"Meanies!" Shi exclaimed as tried to catch up to her fellow Exorcist and General.

* * *

><p><em>Please bare with me, I promise that within the next few chapters or so, Yuki's Innocence will be fully explained along with the full reveling of Shi's and Mizuki's Innocences. And the cat ear boy will be defiantly explained in the next chapter.<em>


	31. The Beasts within part two

Thirty-First Snowfall-The Beasts within part two

"That's a lot of Akuma there," Shi said once she, Mizuki and Yuki finally made it to the docks.

"Don't worry, their numbers were cut down by a half of how many there were before we got here." Yuki said as she looked towards the swarm of Akuma with a serious look on her face.

"That's half?" Shi said questionably as she stared at the swarm with disbelief.

"Well, that settles one question I had." Mizuki said as she took a smoke from her cigarette before exhaling it. "Yuki, Shi, you know what to do."

"Alright~! Party time!" Shi exclaimed as she threw her arms up into the air while Yuki slowly drew out her sword.

"Kage sousaku…" Yuki said as she pointed the tip her sword towards the sky and lightly flicked the edge of the blade causing a ringing to emit from it, "Hatsudou." Yuki closed her eyes and put one foot behind the other as if in a meditative state. "Mokuhyou: Exorcists."

"Well, while she's looking for the guys, guess that means we take care of the party crashers." Shi said with a smirk as she looked towards a few Akuma as they approached them while drawing out her gun from its holster.

"Just make sure that Yuki doesn't loose her concentration." Mizuki said as she pulled out her cat boy plushie from her side bag.

"Yeah, yeah, you know I can't make promises." Shi said with a Cheshire like grin as she pointed her gun towards the Akuma, "Innocence, activate." Shi pulled the trigger of the gun and shot a giant fire ball towards the Akuma causing them to burn up in flames on contact.

"Ryuu." Mizuki said as she lightly tossed her cat boy plushie into the air, "Activate." The cat boy plushie did a little somersault before landing on the ground looking human. Ryuu slowly stood to his feet as he pulled out two guns and pointed them towards the on coming Akuma. He started pulling one trigger after the other; killing one or two Akuma after the other.

"Don't bother the two gun slingers; go after the one with the sword!" One Akuma yelled out in frustration as it veered towards Yuki.

"Shi!" Mizuki yelled demandingly as Ryuu was busy guarding its master to help protect Yuki as well.

"Busy myself!" Shi yelled out as she shot another fireball at some Akuma that were gaining up on her.

"We've got you now," the Akuma said as it dove towards Yuki fast, "Exorcist-!" A giant thorn like black inky substance appeared out of nowhere and pierced the Akuma through its chest.

"Akuma aren't the only things that make me loose some of my concentration." Yuki grunted out as the Akuma exploded while the thorn like pillar disappeared into thin air.

"I have to admit that I love your Innocence's power over shadow, Yuki." Mizuki said while Ryuu shot Akuma after Akuma.

"It had its moments." Yuki muttered as she went back to concentrating on her task at hand, "Cho…Kurohyou…Usagi…Panda…Tabou na tori…Tsuru…present."

"Who and who?" Shi asked as she shot another fire ball at a group of Akuma.

"Search complete…" Yuki said as she ignored Shi's question while opening her eyes and putting her sword down before turning on her heel and running towards the general direction of where the Akuma were mainly heading towards.

"Where are you going, Yuki?" Mizuki exclaimed as she and Ryuu started running after Yuki with Shi following close behind.

"They just keep coming, don't they?" Lavi said breathlessly as he held his hammer in his hands while taking a short break from fighting Akuma non-stop in order to protect what's left of the ship that he and his friends were planning on using to reach Edo to find General Cross and also the crew.

"Long time no see, Baka Usagi." A very familiar voice said from behind Lavi, causing the poor said rabbit to freeze up in fear.

"H-hey, Yuki." Lavi stuttered as he slowly turn his very being towards said blood lusting over protective sister Exorcist as she stood behind him with her arms crossed over her chest and beloved blade within its sheath. Yuki looked scarier than the Akuma did, and that scared Lavi the most.

"Where's Allen?" Yuki growled out her question as she glared threateningly towards the now shaking red head as Mizuki, Ryuu, and Shi finally caught up to Yuki.

"H-he and Lenalee went that way to help Suman Dark since he became a fallen one and something happened that made Lenalee have to leave Allen alone with Suman." Lavi said as he slowly and carefully backed away from Yuki as a dark aura slowly started to emit from her while pointing towards the direction that some of the Akuma were heading towards.

"If Allen is hurt in anyway, I swear that I will have _all_ your heads as decorations!" Yuki growled out as she strengthened her glare on Lavi before turning on her heel and running towards the direction that Lavi pointed towards.

"What happened while she was with you guys?" Lavi asked as he slowly started to clam down from his shaking.

"She told me that you said "Strike" to a female Akuma." Shi said with a slight smirk that made Lavi's shaking return.

"Can it wait till all of the Akuma are gone?" Lavi asked timidly.

The sound of fallen leaves being crushed under her feet was the only thing that Yuki bothered to hear as she quickly dashed through the thicket of bamboo in search of Allen. A strange feeling started to course through Yuki's body the more she searched and came up with nothing.

"Allen?" Yuki exclaimed as she fanatically looked around the forest of bamboo. "Allen!"

A loud screeching sound rang through out the bamboo forest as a smoke of shadow quickly formed itself in front of Yuki looking human.

"Nani? Anata wa Aren ga doko ni irukashite imasu ka?" Yuki asked in her native tongue as she took a step towards the shadow being.

The shadow merely nodded their "head" and pointed towards their left.

"Asoko ni?" Yuki said questionable as she looked towards the direction where the shadow was pointing towards while the shadow merely screeched as its response. "Arigatou, Len." Yuki said as she looked towards the shadow creature before running down the path that the shadow being found for her. The shadow creature watched her figure disappear into the darkness for a moment or two before disappearing into thin air.

After what seemed like an hour to Yuki, she finally found Allen lying on the ground on his back with poker cards scattered around him. Yuki stared wide eyed at Allen for a moment or two before a somewhat familiar voice called out to her.

"You're a little to late to help your friend there," The voice said as Yuki slowly turned her heard towards the owner of the voice to revel a Noah wearing a dress suit and top hat smoking a cigarette, her expression never changing. "The name's Tyki Mikk, pleasure to meet you Exorcist." Tyki said as he took off his top hat and bowed towards Yuki who stood there motionless.

"What…happened…to…Allen…?" Yuki asked while Tyki stood up straight and put his top hat back on top of his head.

"Simple," Tyki said with a sadistic smile, "I killed him."

Yuki's eyes grew wider with shock as she heard those very words that she never wanted to hear in her entire life so long as she lived. Tyki merely chuckled at Yuki's reaction for a moment or two before calming down.

"I also happened to destroy his Innocence, so if you were able to save him; he wouldn't be an Exorcist anymore." Tyki said with an innocent smile as Yuki's left hand started to twitch some. "Now, if you don't mind me asking, what's your name, little girl?"

Yuki gritted her teeth as she closed her hands into fists while her face twisted in anger. Her pale red eyes were taking on a pure red color while some of her teeth became fang like. Tyki widened his eyes in shock at Yuki's sudden "transformation".

"I'll kill you, you bastard~!" Yuki screamed at the top of her lungs as she lunged towards Tyki with one of her hands pulled back.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kage Sousaku...Hatsudou...Mokuhyou...<em>**_-shadow search...activate...target...(not the real name of Yuki's Innocence)_

_**Ryuu**-a dragon, the name of Mizuki's Innocence_

_**Cho...Kurohyou...Usagi...Panda...Tabou na tori...Tsuru...**-Butterfly...black panther...rabbit...panda...humming bird...crane...(will be explained in greater detail through out the story)_

_**Nani? Anata wa Aren ga doko ni irukashite imasu ka?**-What? You know where Allen is?_

_**Asoko ni?...Arigatou, Len.**-Over there?...Thank you, Len.(In greater detail latter on in the story as well)_

_Tyki's going to get it~ He did a bad thing~ Ooh~_


	32. The Beasts within part three

Thirty-Second Snowfall-The Beasts within part three

Tyki merely stood his ground as Yuki came running towards him with her hand pulled back behind her. Yuki, in her blindness with rage, swiped at Tyki and missed by a few inches. Tyki was about to chuckle at her sorry attempt to hurt him when Yuki's foot came into contact with his head, sending him to the ground a mere inch or two away from Yuki. Tyki slowly stood to his feet while having a hand over the area where he had been hit with Yuki's foot.

"You're stronger than you look," Tyki commented as he looked towards Yuki while dropping his hand to his side, "You actually caused me to bleed some. What was your name again?"

Yuki stared at Tyki with an unreadable expression for a moment or two before kicking him again but missed due to Tyki dodging her attack by running passed her. As he ran passed her, he grabbed a hold of her cape and pulled it off.

"If you're not willing to tell me, then we'll just let your face do all the talking." Tyki said as he threw away Yuki's cape and slowly turned towards her.

Yuki turned towards Tyki as well making him realize who she was, her expression never changing.

"C-cheating girl A!" Tyki exclaimed as he pointed towards Yuki who merely raised an eyebrow in question. "You're an Exorcist too?"

Yuki remained silent to the question while Tyki slowly regained his composure from his shocking discovery.

"So that means you're Yuki-Daicho Walker, Allen Walker's elder sister." Tyki said as he dropped his cigarette to the ground before squishing it with his foot. "You saved me the trouble of searching for you." Tyki said while smiling an innocent looking smile towards Yuki, "Now you can go wait for your brother in the afterlife."

A high pitched sound echoed throughout the forest that sounded like something broke. Tyki looked up at the sky while Yuki's sword slowly dissolved from it original form and turned into long black claws attached to her hands. Another breaking sound echoed throughout the forest, making Yuki slowly slide her foot away from the other as she got ready to dash towards Tyki.

"Do you know what's making that sound?" Tyki asked as he looked towards Yuki while another breaking was made.

"…That was the sound of my chains coming off since master did order for your execution to have no restraints." "Yuki" said as she spoke in a harsh commanding voice that was unlike her soft with an edge voice.

"Master?" Tyki said questionably as he looked towards Yuki with disbelief written all over his face, "Who's "master"?"

"Yuki-Daicho Walker is our master. We serve under her and her alone." "Yuki" said sternly as she glared at Tyki for asking such a stupid question.

"Oh? And who might you be then?" Tyki said with a playful smirk on his lips.

"Kage no Shishi Oukoku no Hogo Sha, the second form of my master's Innocence." "Yuki" said knowingly.

"Kage what?" Tyki said with a confused look on his face as he tried to pronounce "Kage no Shishi Oukoku no Hogo Sha". "I'm sorry, but I'm not good with pronouncing Japanese."

"In your language, it would be translated to "The Guardian of the Shadow Beast Kingdom"." "Yuki" said as moved into a fighting stance. "But if you need a simpler name to call me by, address me as Kurohyou since my master so lovingly gave me that name." Kurohyou said before smirking a little, "After all, one should always know the name of the "gate" before dying, ne?"

Kurohyou quickly dashed towards Tyki while having one hand pulled back. As she drew closer to him, she jumped into the air and swiped her hand at Tyki, who at the last second dodged most of the attack. Tyki stumbled backwards for a bit before regaining his balance. He was surprised to see that "Kurohyou" or whatever she was calling herself managed to cut him when she wasn't supposed to with his power. Blood dripped to the ground as Tyki moved to stop the bleeding. Kurohyou slowly raised her head up to look at the damaged she had done and smiled a creepy Cheshire like smile.

"If only I were a bit closer, than master would have been pleased." Kurohyou said as she stood straight up while bringing her claws together.

"So, I can except from your next attack…that'll you'll try to kill me quickly?" Tyki asked as he took in breaths of air, he didn't except the wound to have been that deep to cause him to lose his breath.

"No," Kurohyou said with a small smile causing Tyki to look at her with a look of surprise, "I'm going to make you bleed every last drop of your precious blood onto the ground as punishment for making the young master suffer so~!" Kurohyou said in a sing-song way as she smiled a Cheshire cat like grin while showing off her cat like teeth towards Tyki who gulped hard in fear.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hopefully<em>**_I did a good job with the fight scene that there was in this chapter, if not then I'm very sorry but I'm still practicing on it *bows* bare with me, and like I've been saying for the past few chapters, Yuki's **will **be explained fully later on in the story._


	33. A Last Stand

Thirty-Third Snowfall-A last stand

"Oh really now?" Tyki said causally as he looked at Kurohyou with a look of amusement. Kurohyou's smile quickly vanished to be replaced by a look of curiosity. "By the looks of things, I'd say you only have a certain amount of time left to be wandering around in that body of your master's." Tyki said with a smug look on his face causing Kurohyou's face to twist in anger.

"How dare you refer my master's body as if it were a mere play thing in that retched tone?" Kurohyou snarled in anger as she took on a cat like stance.

"If I were you, I'd let somebody else have a turn for once since you don't know how much longer you'll have that doll of yours to continue playing with." Tyki smugly said with a satisfied smile as Kurohyou snarled in anger before lunging towards him with one of her claws aiming for his throat.

Tyki dodged the attack by a mere inch or two while sacrificing his left shoulder in the process. Kurohyou quickly did a half spin in the air while bringing one of her claws down on Tyki but missed due to Tyki fully dodging the attack without any new wounds.

"Did I ruin someone's fantasy about their doll being able to live for all of eternity?" Tyki asked with a smug looking smile while his face showed that he was in pain.

"Thou will keep thy mouth shut!" Kurohyou yelled into the early dawn air as the morning sun slowly started to peek over the horizon while Kurohyou pounced off the ground and lunged towards Tyki, who merely stood there with a smug look on his face.

As a ray of sunlight peeked over the horizon, a loud clicking sound rang through out the forest as if something was being locked. Kurohyou fell to her knees with a loud thud as she tried to stand again.

"It looks your time to play has run out, my dear." Tyki said as he carefully walked towards Kurohyou and stood in front of her.

Kurohyou glared at him for a moment or two before roaring like a wild cat and swiped one of her claws at him. Another loud lock like sound rang through out the forest as Kurohyou's hands were forced to come together at the wrists.

"As much as I love to finish you off right now, I must be off now." Tyki said as he leaned close to "Kurohyou's" face as she growled at him.

"Kurohyou" snarled as she tried to bite Tyki but missed due to him jumping backwards and disappearing into thin air. "Kurohyou" continued to glare at the spot Tyki used to be before calming down some as her eyes turned to a pale red color. Her claws slowly started to lose their form and revert back to their original sword form.

Yuki regained the use of her body and she carefully rose to her feet before falling again while coughing up blood.

"Damn…" Yuki quietly cursed as she coughed up some more blood while her wrists and ankles slowly started to bleed some. Once her coughing fit had ended, she slowly looked towards where Allen laid and started crying blood. "Daijoubu, Allen." Yuki said softly as she rose to her hands and knees and slowly crawled towards Allen as her vision started to blur. "Daijoubu…" Yuki continued to say before collapsing to the ground on her side near Allen with her hand out stretched towards him.

"W-what do you mean that we also have to part ways with Yuki here too?" Shi asked as she stared at an old looking man with disbelief of what was being told to her as she and the others were standing in front of the ruined boat due to the Akuma attack earlier.

"Her eyes appeared to be damaged on some level and her Innocence refuses to corporate with us. Until both problems are solved she will remain in our care as well." The man said with a sad tone in his voice as he slightly lowered his head some.

Shi lowered head as well as she mentally blamed herself for not going with Yuki when she had the chance and instead stayed at the docks to argue with Lavi. Mizuki was leaning against a wooden crate as she exhaled her cigarette smoke before speaking.

"Were her wrists and ankles bleeding by any chance, Won?" she asked as she turned her head towards the old man who she called Won.

"Y-yes, both her ankles and wrists appeared to have been stabbed by thorn like objects. How did you know?" Won asked as he turned towards Mizuki as she smoked her cigarette.

"Lavi said that Allen was badly beaten up and lost his Innocence, correct?" Mizuki said as she looked towards Shi who nodded her head solemnly before realizing where Mizuki was going with that and froze with a look of fear clear on her face. "Then it's pretty simple to see that the first "gate" of Yuki's Innocence took over her body and caused her to have those injuries. She'll be fine soon enough."

* * *

><p><em>Like I've been saying, Yuki's Innocence will be explained within the next few chapters or so. So please be patient with me.<em> -.-


	34. Kage no Shishi Oukoku

Thirty-Fourth Snowfall-Kage no Shishi Oukoku

"A "gate" caused her to have these wounds, Walker?" a short messy blonde hair man said questionably as he stared at a nervous looking Allen as they stood next to a bed within Asia Branch.

"I know it may sound weird but that's what Yuki calls them." Allen said shyly as he averted his gaze away from the man at the mere mentioning of his beloved sister who now lay on the bed that they were standing next to while an old looking man was busy changing her bandages on her wrists and ankles. Her eyes were also bandage up since they had found her with her eyes crying tears of blood. Allen figured that those tears of blood were for the fact that she thought she couldn't "save" him from "dying" at the time.

Allen's eyes slowly started to drift around the room, taking in the wonderful beauty of the wall painting like pictures scattered all through out the walls, floor, and ceiling. They were like constant reminders of his guilt since each picture that was illuminated by the single light of a lantern that hung closed to Yuki's bedside showed a different animal doing a different task from all the rest. He took a step closer towards Yuki's bed since he could feel all the intense glares that the pictures were secretly giving him for causing their master to suffer like this.

"So, within in your sister's Innocence, what is a "gate"?" the short messy blonde hair man asked, bringing Allen out of his thoughts and into reality again.

"According to sis, they are just regular forms that her Innocence can take on that only become "gates" when I'm near or at some kind of death." Allen said as he looked towards the blonde hair man with a blank look on his face.

"I see," the blonde hair man said as he pondered on the idea for a bit, "how many of these "gates" are there exactly?"

"According to what my elder sister told me once, there are three main ones that come "out" depending on the type of "death" I may be experiencing at the time." Allen explained as the old man finished changing Yuki's bandages and was starting to put away his things.

"Like what?" the blonde hair man asked as he put a hand on his hip.

"If I'm badly injured and yet live through while giving something up like for instance say I was a delivery man, and something happened that caused me to not be able to make any deliveries for the rest of my life. The first "gate" would take over my sister's body and kill the thing that caused me to not be a delivery man anymore. The second "gate" only comes out if I'm near certain death and quickly kills the thing that caused me to be in that condition. And the third "gate" comes when…" Allen explained as he trailed off near the end as his eyes drifted towards a picture of a lion with a crown on top of his head seating in what appeared to be a throne like chair as it appeared to be glaring at Allen the most.

"When?" the blonde hair man said as a way to encourage Allen to continue. Allen slowly brought his eyes back to the man and took a deep breath before continuing again.

"When I'm good and dead," Allen said gloomily with a sad look on his face before feeling something tug on his Chinese style shirt's sleeve. Allen quickly looked towards the bed, along with the blonde hair man, and saw Yuki slowly sitting up as she slightly pulled on his sleeve more.

"Nee-san!" Allen exclaimed with joy as he tried to help Yuki sit up to the best of his abilities, "Are you alright?"

"Hai," Yuki said in her native tongue as she let go of Allen's sleeve and ruffled his hair some, "stop worrying so much, okay?" Yuki said with a gentle smile on her face.

Allen couldn't help smile back as Yuki continued to mess his hair up.

"So…where's your left arm?" Yuki asked as she stopped messing Allen's hair up, making Allen tense up at the question.

"…In another room…"Allen said timidly as he averted making eye contact with his elder sister.

"Why?" Yuki asked as she took her hand off of Allen's head and titled her head to the side some while still smiling.

"…because it's dust particles at the moment…"Allen said as he lowered his head in defeat as an evil aura started to emit from Yuki's being.

Yuki remained silent for a moment or two before her evil aura subsided causing Allen to chance a look towards his sister.

"As long as there is a good chance that you can regain your Innocence, I'm good." Yuki said with a smile on her face causing Allen to look dumbfounded at her.

"Aside from that, allow me to introduce myself." The short messy blonde hair man said as he cleared his throat to grab everyone's attention, "My name is Bak Chang and I am the director for the Asia branch of the Black Order."

"Nice to meet you, Bak, my name is Yuki-Daicho Walker." Yuki said as she extended a hand towards Bak.

"Nice to meet you too." Bak said as he hesitantly took Yuki's hand and shook it.

"You wouldn't happen to know where my sword is, would you." Yuki asked as she shook Bak's hand with a tight grip causing him to cringe in pain.

"It was with you when Fo brought you in but the moment we put you in this room, your sword evaporated and-" Bak started but was cut off by Allen as he wrapped Yuki in a one arm hug.

"They took the form of wall paintings and are scattered through out the room, that's why your sword isn't with you now." Allen said as he buried his face into Yuki's shoulder as she finally let go of Bak's hand, causing him to sigh in relief.

"…I see, so they all have something to say, huh?" Yuki said in a whisper like tone as she gently patted Allen's head as he tightened his grip on her, "Do you not, Kage no Shishi Oukoku?" Yuki exclaimed as she looked up into the sky as all the wall painting like drawings began to glow a pale blue color from the floor up, illuminating the room in a pale blue light.

There were a few roars and screeches coming from the wall paintings themselves along with some other animal sounds while Yuki let out a sigh of defeat.

"Looks like I'll be spending my time in here playing therapist while you're out working on getting your Innocence back, huh?" Yuki said as she looked towards Allen who slowly lifted his head from its spot on Yuki's shoulder and nodded, making Yuki sigh in defeat once again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kage no Shishi Oukoku<strong>- Shadow Beast Kingdom_

_Yuki's Innocence's name has finally been reveled to you~! And now onto some of the other forms of Yuki's Innocence and more explaining of her Innocence._


	35. Kage no Shishi Oukoku no Hanashite

Thirty-Fifth Snowfall-Kage no Shishi Oukoku no hanashite

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Bak asked as he stood in front of the door that contained Yuki's Innocence within it as he looked towards Yuki as she stood in front of him while adjusting one of her black colored wrist bands that she received with her new set of clothing provided by the Asia Branch.

Yuki wore a light blue short sleeve Chinese style shirt and black Chinese style pants along with a pair of black colored Chinese shoes.

"I'm the only one that they want to talk to at the moment and also the only one that is at the center of their web of problems." Yuki said as she finished adjusting her wrist bands, "Besides, I won't get hurt that much anyway." Yuki said with a soft reassuring smile as she looked over towards Bak who merely nodded his head before opening the door and allowing Yuki to walk inside.

Once Yuki was safely inside, all the wall painting like drawings started to glow a pale blue color again while various animal noises rang through out the room. Yuki merely listened to the angry sounding calls as she slowly walked towards a butterfly decorated paper lantern and lit it up. As soon as the lantern's fire started to grow, all the animal's screams and cries ceased except for the soft sound of wings flapping viciously.

"I know you want to go first, Kage no Shishi Oukoku no Hanashite. So come down here and freaking tell me what the hell is wrong with you!" Yuki exclaimed as she looked up to a drawing of a butterfly with a book underneath it, flapping its wings angrily on the ceiling while pointing to the spot in front of her.

The butterfly stopped its flapping for a moment as it peeled itself off of the ceiling with its precious book before fluttering angrily down to the spot where Yuki pointed towards. Once it was directly in front of Yuki, a cloud of black smoke started to warp itself around the butterfly and its book before taking on the form of a human.

Yuki quietly sat down on the ground with her legs crossed as the smoke started to disappear, reveling a tall Japanese looking woman with midnight blue and black colored swallowtail butterfly wings. She wore a long black and red butterfly designed kimono that helped bring out her beauty more while a black face guard covered her mouth and nose. She held a thick black book within her delicate looking hands close to her chest as she stared at Yuki with her red colored eyes that reminded Yuki of rubies. Her long raven black hair was tied neatly into a high ponytail with a lily decorated hair tie while a few locks of hair acted as side bangs, similar to the style that Yuki and Kanda both wear their hair at times.

"So what has been bugging you as of late, if you pardon my term, Cho?" Yuki asked as the woman's face guard disappeared into thin air along with her hair tie, allowing her hair to flow down to her lower back like a stream of black velvet.

"You are becoming quite weak as of late master." The woman, Cho, said in a soft monotone voice bluntly as Yuki stared at her with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Am not," Yuki said in a stern tone as she slightly glared at Cho for making such an assumption.

"Master, you are." Cho said with a short sigh at her master's stubbornness, "You are not the woman that you once were. True that your feelings for your younger brother, young master Allen, have not changed and you are keeping your promises to him, however, you are letting a _certain_ thing fog your vision to the point where you are actually suffering more than you would have liked."

"What _certain_ thing are you talking about?" Yuki asked with a curious look on her face.

"Must I really say it master? You had this _certain_ thing since a year after young master Allen was taken away from you by Koyoute's human." Cho said in a stern voice as she carefully watched Yuki's facial expressions change from puzzlement to realization before ending with a look of anger with a dash of embarrassment.

"Don't you dare even think about saying it." Yuki growled demandingly as she glared dangerously at Cho to the best of her ability as a faint coating of pink started to dust over her features.

"You like him." Cho said teasingly with a playful smirk on her face as she watched Yuki's blush deepen a little.

"I. Do not. Like _him_!" Yuki exclaimed as she snarled at Cho who giggled a little before calming down while still having a playful smirk on her lips.

"Deny it verbally all you want, master." Cho said in a sing-song way as she made tiny circles in the air with her hand, "The fact still does not change you are in-."

"Just tell me what is it that I have to do in order for you to get into sword form again?" Yuki quickly cut off Cho as she stood to her feet.

"Simple, you must tell young master Allen about this _certain_ thing that is fogging you vision from the bigger picture at times." Cho said with a confident smile on her face while Yuki widen her eyes in shock at what one form of her Innocence was suggesting.

"Allen would commit murder if I told him…_that_…" Yuki said slowly with a look of shock on her face while Cho merely sighed at her master's stubbornness once again.

"Just promise me that you will at least try to tell young master Allen about the _certain_ thing, master." Cho said as she looked at Yuki with a pleading look.

"Fine, I'll try to tell Allen about…._that_….so long as you don't keep record of it using our names." Yuki said with a sigh as she gave a quick glare to Cho before holding out the palm of her hand out towards Cho.

"Whatever makes you say _it_ master." Cho said with a sinister smile on her face as she moved her hand towards Yuki's.

Yuki merely gave Cho a death glare before the butterfly woman turned to an inky black substance once her hand made contact with Yuki's slender hand.

"Return," Yuki said in a demanding voice that made the inky black substance retreat into her palm making the end of hilt to her sword as it went. Yuki let out a sigh before closing her hand around the piece once the black substance was finished. "And I have so many more headaches to go through before I finish putting my sword together." Yuki groaned as she pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kage no Shishi Oukoku no Hanashite <em>**_means the storyteller of the shadow beast kingdom_

_Yuki's first form of her Innocence and the "_**koyoute's human**_" thing will hopefully be explained latter on in a way that makes sense...on to the next form of Yuki's Innocence which all of you have met before._


End file.
